Mi Esposa Es Una Chica Del Instituto
by Greis Cullen Fics
Summary: Bella nunca a tenido una vida facil, es la que se encarga de la comida, ya que a su mama se le quema hasta el agua, tiene que vivir con los dos hombres mas celosos que puede haber en el universo, y para acabarla toma la decisión mas descabellada que pondra en juego la salud mental de sus padre... Ella tendra que superar todo esto para alcanzar su felicidad, podrá lograrlo?
1. Prefacio

Prefacio

Isabella Swan es estudiante de preparatoria, tiene 17 años, es sensible, hermosa y de muy buenos sentimientos, ella es feliz en su vida ya que vive el amor con el que siempre soñó.

Nadie atrás de esa angelical sonrisa y tiernos ojos sospecharían que ella esconde algo.

Isabella tiene un secreto inimaginable, que nadie que la viera creería que fuera cierto, pero si, lo tiene y nadie puedo saberlo, ni sus mejores amigas.


	2. Cap 1: Nadie debe saberlo

Pov Bella

Esta sentada en mi mesa, tratando de poner atención a la clase, pero no podía, el es tan apuesto, lo amo con locura, no podía dejar de verlo, se movía con fluidez mientras daba su clase, debería estar prohibido ser tan guapo, -Te gusta verdad?- dijo Rose, sentí como me ardía la cara de la pena, -Shhhhh, como dices eso!- le dije en voz baja, -No te hagas Bella, se nota que te gusta el profesor Cullen- dijo, -Claro que no- rápido me defendí, -Verdad que le gusta Alice?- le pregunto Rose a Alice, -Si, es mas lo amas- dijo Alice con una gran sonrisa, agache la mirada, empecé apretar mis manos, -Deberías decírselo- dijo Rose, la mire, -Como se te ocurre- dije viéndola con desaprobación, -Pues deberías de hacerlo eh!- dijo Alice, -Así, como porque?- dije evidentemente molesta, -Porque te lo van a ganar- dijo Rose riéndose, no eso no pueda pasar, -Claro que no, el no es así!- dije gritando, toda la clase volteo a vernos, -Ustedes tres, dejen de hablar, están interrumpiendo la clase- dijo Edward, suspire, -Ven, dejen de decir tonterías, ya nos regañaron por sus ideas- dije, el me miraba, su mirada no expresaba nada, suspire, que difícil era esta situación, pero aun así, era mas que feliz.

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, me gusta que me digan Bella, tengo 17 años y estudio el bachillerato en forks, mi padre es Charly Swan jefe de la comandancia de Forks, mi madre es Rene, ella es mama de casa, y Emmett mi hermano, es mayor que yo y novio de Rose.

Es un secreto para todos, pero de hecho, estoy casada, solo mi familia lo sabe.

Mi marido, es un profesor de mi instituto, su nombre es Edward Cullen tiene 25 años y es profesor de Biología.

A pesar de que somos un matrimonio legitimo, y ya tenemos casi un año de casados, el y yo nunca hemos intimado, mas bien, el nunca me a besado con es debido, siempre es tan correcto.

-Flash Back-

Desde que entre a la preparatoria estado enamorada del profesor Cullen, por un extraño suceso, el siempre me miraba. Meses después de que entrara el me dijo que me amaba, ese fue el día mas feliz de mi vida.

Un día tocaron el timbre en mi casa, al abrir la puerta era el, aun con jeans se veía tan guapo, -Que haces aquí?- pregunte como un susurro, -Vengo hablar con tus padres- dijo el, lo invite a pasar, me sentía nerviosa, no sabia a que venia a mi casa, todos nos sentamos en la sala, mi mama veía a Edward y luego a mi, ella sabia que estaba enamorada de mi profesor y lo entendía, al principio se sorprendo de lo que le conté, sobre que el profesor me declaro su amor, le dio gusto, pero se asusto ya que me pregunto si me había acostado con el o intento propasarse conmigo, yo lo negué, a ella le dio felicidad, ahora lo estaba conociendo, y creo que se quedo sorprendida ante su presencia, -Señor Swan, señora- dijo el con una sonrisa, mi madre le sonrió, mi padre solo lo observaba, -Dígame profesor Cullen?- dijo mi padre, -Se que es raro, y muy inapropiado, pero vengo a pedirle la mano de su hija en matrimonio- dijo el muy seguro, sentí como el alma se me salió del cuerpo de la sorpresa, mi padre se puso pálido, tenia miedo de que sacara la pistola ya que el es el jefe de la comandancia de policías, -Como se atreve!- dijo mi padre muy enojado, mama se veía asustada, y yo no sabia ni que decir, -Amo a su hija y ella a mi- dijo Edward tranquilo, -Deseo casarme con ella, no le hará falta nada, le juro que la hare muy feliz- dijo Edward, mi padre ya había pasado del rojo al morado, temía por nuestras vidas, -Charly tranquilízate- dijo mama, papa volvió a sentarse a lado de mi madre, ella se susurro cosas al oído, durante ese momento papa tomo muchas expresiones, Edward y yo solo nos mirábamos, el me tomo la mano y le dio un pequeño apretón, le sonreí y el a mi, cuando volteamos la vista hacia mis padres ellos nos miraban, rápido solté el agarre, -Así que se quieren casar- dijo mi padre, cerro lo ojos, los abrió y me miro, -Eso es lo que quieres hija?- dijo mi padre, asentí agachando la mirada, sabia que amaba a Edward y era el amor de mi vida, nunca pensé que el sintiera lo mismo por mi, -Bien se pueden casar- dijo, levante la mirada, no podía disimular la alegría que me dieron esas palabras, -Pero hay una condición- dijo, los tres lo miramos, hasta mi madre se veía intrigada, -No pueden tener ningún contacto sexual, hasta que Bella termine la preparatoria, así garantizare que ella terminara sus estudios, el día de la boda estipularemos eso, si no lo cumplen usted ira a la cárcel por no acatar el contrato, esa es la condición- dijo, -Esta bien, se lo prometo señor Swan- dijo Edward dándole la mano, -Confió en usted- dijo mi padre agarrando su mano cerrando el trato.

Fin Flash Back

Ahora estaba casado con el, lo amaba, todo de el me encantaba, aunque realmente no éramos un matrimonio al 100% ya que yo quería intimar con mi esposo, pero el realmente era un hombre de palabra, aunque dormíamos en la misma cama, nunca a intentado sobrepasarse conmigo, en todo el año que llevamos casado, y no creo que llegue hacer.

No podíamos decir que estábamos casados, ya que si la directiva se enteraba de que Edward estaba casado con una alumna lo despedirían, y no podíamos permitirlo, el tenia un buen trabajo, donde nos daba una vida cómoda, teníamos que ocultarlo hasta que me graduara, después de eso podía contárselo a mis amigas. Emmett tiene que ocultárselo a Rose, el me apoya, y quiere que sea feliz, por eso le a ocultado a la persona que ama. Durante las mañana el me espera a dos cuadras de la escuela para que nos vean llegar juntos.

A la hora de la salida, recogía las cosas de mi casillero, hoy es cumpleaños de Edward, y quería prepararle la cena y hacer un pastel de regalo de cumpleaños, -Hoy no vas al club Bella?- me pregunto Alice, voltee a verla, que le podía decir, -Este… no puedo, es que es el cumpleaños de…- diablos de quien le decía, Rose se unió y me observaban esperando mi respuesta, -Es el cumple de mi padre y tengo que estar allí, luego nos vemos- dije y salí corriendo.

Narrador Pov

Alice se quedo confundida, -Dijo que el cumple de su papa?- pregunto, -Si eso dijo- contesto Rose, se quedo pensando, -Juraría que hace un mes dijo que fue el cumple de su papa- menciono Alice, Rose se quedo pensando, -Creo que tienes razón- contesto, las dos se quedaron confundidas ante la respuesta de Bella.

Pov Bella

Llegue a casa a preparar la cena, Edward estaba apunto de llegar, había hecho un pastel de chocolate, lasaña y rabioles, solo faltaba ponerle la salsa a la pasta, con mi torpeza que no puede faltar, tropiezo con el cable de la licuadora, esta se jala y se lleva de paso la lasaña y el pastel, todo quedo embarrado en el piso, todo mi esfuerzo se había ido a la basura, en eso escucho como abran la puerta, ahora que le diría a Edward…

Pov Edward

Después de una larga jornada de trabajo, solo quería llegar a ver a mi Bella, cuando entro a la cocina la encuentro llorando y todo un reguero en el piso, -Que paso aquí?- pregunte preocupado, -Te hice la cena por tu cumpleaños, me tropecé con la licuadora y tire todo, solo sobrevivió eso- dijo gimoteando y señalando un pequeño plato con ravioles, me acerque y la abrace, lloro sobre mi pecho, -Shhh, nena no llores, no pasa nada- dije, me separe de ella, y agarre el tazón con ravioles, los probé, estaban deliciosos, -Están riquísimos- le dije, su cara se ilumino, -En serio?- pregunto, asentí, me acerque y le di un casto beso en los labios. Cuando me los termine, -Bueno voy a darme un baño, antes de dormir- le dije, ella asintió.

Ya en la tina, ya necesitaba un baño así, cuando empezaba a relajarme, la puerta se abrió, -Puedo bañarme contigo?- pregunto Bella, abrí los ojos y la vi, solo llevaba una toalla enredada en su cuerpo, era tentadoramente peligrosa como para su bien, no podía verla así, hacia que mi autocontrol se fuera, en este momento solo quería tomarla hacerla mía, todo se iba a la basura cuando la veía así, no supe que decir, ella se empezó acercar a mi, cuando de repente se abrió la puerta del baño y era el papa de Bella, -Me pueden decir que diablos sucede aquí!- grito mi suegro, -Papa!- grito Bella tratando de cubrirse, esto no acabaría nada bien.


	3. Cap 2: He recibido una carta de amor

Pov Edward

Ya en la tina, ya necesitaba un baño así, cuando empezaba a relajarme, la puerta se abrió, -Puedo bañarme contigo?- pregunto Bella, abrí los ojos y la vi, solo llevaba una toalla enredada en su cuerpo, era tentadoramente peligrosa como para su bien, no podía verla así, hacia que mi autocontrol se fuera, en este momento solo quería tomarla hacerla mía, todo se iba a la basura cuando la veía así, no supe que decir, ella se empezó acercar a mi, cuando de repente se abrió la puerta del baño y era el papa de Bella, -Me pueden decir que diablos sucede aquí!- grito mi suegro, -Papa!- grito Bella tratando de cubrirse, esto no acabaría nada bien.

Pov Bella

Esto era tan incomodo, mi padre y Edward se veían asesinamente, una vez mas se me había cebado intentar intimar con Edward, y para el colmo había provocado este gran problema.

Charly le daba un trago a su cerveza mirando a Edward, este también lo imitaba, no sabia porque Edward tomaba, el no estaba acostumbrado a tomar, aparte siempre caí fácilmente por lo mismo.

-Mira profesor depravado! Acepte que te casaras con mi hija bajo una condición! Y llego a visitarlos y me encuentro con que mi hija esta desnuda contigo en el baño!- grito Charly siendo primero en romper el silencio, -Papa…- pero el me callo, -Tu cállate que no es contigo- dijo haciéndome callar ante su tono, me sentí herida, era raro que el me hablara así, aunque sabia que era su enojo el que estaba hablando, mi papa seguía gritando, yo solo veía como Edward ya iba con su cuarta lata de cerveza, me empezaba asustar, en eso se paro y le pego a la mesa con los dos puños, -A ver Charly! Bella es mi esposa! Se lo que te prometí y no pienso faltar a mi palabra!-, -Pero es que tu…- dijo mi padre, -Nada! Es mi casa y el único que grita soy yo! Amo a Bella y ella a mi lo que hagamos no te incumbe, así que…- dijo Edward, no termino el maravilloso discurso que estaba dando, (estaba mas que borracho, era obvio) porque de repente se desplomo al piso, -Edward…- grite yo, voltee a verlo y estaba dormido, se había quedado dormido de lo ebrio que estaba, se veía hermoso aun así, -Vaya hombre, un par de cervezas y lo tiran, ni hablar… objetivo cumplido!- dijo mi padre levantándolo, lo había hecho apropósito! Lo había emborrachado para que no hiciéramos nada! Dios, Charly podía ser tan irritante cuando quería. Después de acostarlo y de que mi padre se marchara con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, me acosté a lado de mi esposo y lo abrase, contemplando su hermosura, que afortunada era.

Como todas las mañana me levante, me arregle y me dirigí hacerle el desayuno a Edward, lo dejaría dormir un poco mas, ya que se que amanecería con una resaca horrible, fui a levantarlo, -Me duele la cabeza a muerte- dijo el cubriéndose la cara de los rayos del sol, reí, -A mi también me dolería si me hubiera tomado casi un sixpack sola- dije ofreciéndole un vaso de jugo de naranja con dos aspirinas, sonrió y tomo el jugo, -Gracias- dijo y me dio un casto beso en los labios, le sonreí, -Voy a poner la mesa, el baño esta listo, no tardes- le dije saliendo de la recamara.

Nos despedimos como siempre en la puerta de la casa, el salía antes para despistar, solo me dio un pequeño beso y se aparto, pero lo jale, el me vio desconcertado, me puse de puntitas y me acerque para darle un beso, el se agacho para facilitármelo, el lo iba hacer sencillo, pero lo abrace del cuello, y lo bese, el se tenso al principio, pero después me contesto el beso, me abrazo por la cintura y me pego a el, este había sido realmente nuestro primer beso.

Me sentía mas que feliz, este día pintaba para ser diferente, me encontré con Emmett como siempre íbamos hacia la escuela hablando de cosas banales.

Abrí mi casillero y callo una hoja, bueno mas bien un sobre, me agache a recogerlo, en el reverso de la carta decía para Isabella, no decía de quien era, voltee para ver a todos lados, no se porque lo hice, no iba a descubrir quien la había dejado con solo verlo, cerré el casillero y me dirigí a mi salón realmente confundida, a mi, nunca me habían dado un carta, menos a ver tenido un admirador secreto, me senté en mi lugar, Alice y Rose ya estaban allí.

Entro Edward al salón e inicio su clase, todo iba normal, saque el sobre ahora que Rose y Alice estaban distraídas y empecé a leer:

"Bella:

Eres la chava mas maravillosa y hermosa que he conocido, desde que te vi, me enamore de ti, dame una oportunidad de tratarte.

Te espero el la entrada principal a la hora de la salida"

Me quería ver, me estaba citando, que difícil era esto, en eso me jalan la hoja de las manos, -Bella recibiste una carta de amor!- grito Rose con emoción, volteo Alice, a verme, todo el mundo nos veía, rápido quise jalarle la carta a Rose, voltee y vi que Edward venia hacia nosotras a paso energético, -Deme esa carta señorita Hale- dijo Edward molesto evidente mente extendiendo la mano hacia ella, Rose me vio en forma de disculpa y se la dio, Edward la tomo y la leyó cerro los ojos y suspiro con pesadez, el alma se me fue al piso cuando me vio, -Lean sus cartas en otra hora, mi clase no es para esto- dijo enojado y dándome la carta, la tome, -Si profesor- fue lo único que dije, le regreso al pizarrón a seguir con su clase, quería morirme, como había podido pasar esto.

Salimos y nos fuimos las tres al árbol que siempre íbamos a desayunar, -Viste como se puso el profesor, creo que si puso celoso- dijo Rose, -Claro que no, solo fue por su clase- lo defendí, -Di lo que quieras deberías estar feliz por su reacción!- dijo rose, enterré mi rostro en mis rodillas, solo quería llorar, -Cállate Rose, que no te das cuenta de lo que has hecho?- dijo Alice regañándola, vi a Alice, ella se agacho hacia mi, -Todo estaría bien Bella, si quieres llorar hazlo- dijo, asentí y llore entre sus brazos, me hacia bien tener a Alice.

A lo hora de la salida fui a guardar mis libros, -Vas a ir al club?- me pregunto Alice, negué con la cabeza, -Ve a descansar- dijo con una sonrisa, -Si gracias- le dije y la abrace, en eso llego Rose corriendo, -Ya te vas?- pregunto, Alice y no nos separamos, -Si, me siento un poco mal, me iré por la puerta de atrás- dije, -No quieres conocerlo, saber como es?- dijo con emoción, -No Rose, no quiero, no me interesa- dije enojada, -Bueno pues yo si quiero saber como es, te cuento mañana- dijo dirigiéndose a la entrada principal, dios, como la detenía, -Ah!- solté un grito, ella volteo y corrió hacia mi, -Bella que tienes?- preguntaron angustiadas, no podía permitir que ella fuera con el, tenia que evitarlo y esta era la única forma, -Me siento mal, muy débil- susurre, -Te llevaremos a la enfermería- dijo Rose, mi plan había funcionado.

Me ayudaban a ir a la enfermería, en eso nos encontramos con Edward y el profesor Black, levante la vista y el se veía impresionado, le dio los folders que llevaba en las manos al otro profesor y se acerco a mi, -Que tienes señorita Swan?- pregunto con angustia, -Se desvaneció en los casilleros y la llevamos a enfermería- dijo Alice, Edward se acerco y me tomo en brazos, -Te llevare a la enfermería- dijo, que lindo fue estar entre sus brazos, es la primera vez que el me carga así, me dio un beso en la frente, -Si te pasa algo me muero- me susurro, sentí como mi corazón se llenaba de alegría, el me quiere, a pesar de lo que paso en la carta.

Estaba acostada en la camilla de la enfermería, -Solo necesitas descanso, la dejo un momento con el profesor- dijo la enfermera saliendo, Edward se sentó en la silla que estaba a mi lado, -Bella, que sientes? Te duele el estomago? La cabeza? Te falta aire? Dime que tienes?- dijo angustiado, me gire para no verlo, me sentía mal por tenerlo angustiado, las lagrimas empezaron a correr por mis mejillas, -Bella, háblame- pidió, -Es todo lo que dijiste- conteste, voltee a verlo, acerco su mano a mi y seco mis lagrimas, -Perdón- fue lo único que dije, -Bella, yo…- dijo, el iba a decir algo, pero en eso se abrió la puerta, -Bella..- gritaron Rose y Alice en unísono, -Me retiro- dijo Edward saliendo de la enfermería, sin tener otra opción, cuando cerro la puerta, -El te cuido?- pregunto Alice sorprendida, asentí, -Le gustas Bella!- grito Rose, me gire y les di la espalda, las lagrimas empezaron a salir de nuevo, perdón Edward, realmente perdón, por el daño que te estoy haciendo.

Después de mi pequeña farsa me fui a casa, todo el camino estuve pensando en lo que paso, se que el chavo que me mando la carta no merece que lo haya dejado plantado, pero que caso tenia ir, si mi corazón es de Edward, perdóname quien quiera que seas, pero no puedo corresponderte, me dije a mi misma.

Edward llego por la noche a la casa, yo estaba sentada en el sillón viendo la tele, dejo su portafolio en el piso, se acerco y se arrodillo ante mi, tomo mis manos, -Bella como te sientes?- pregunto angustiado, le sonreí, -Mejor ahora que estas aquí- le dije, me sonrió, se sentó a mi lado y me abrazo, -Me sentí morir cuando vi que tus amigas te llevaban- dijo, -Ya no te preocupes, estoy mejor- le dije, voltee a verlo, -Perdón- dije agachando la mirada, me tomo del mentón e hizo que lo viera, -Porque me pides perdón?- pregunto, -Por lo de la carta- dije tímidamente, suspiro, -Bella sentí celos, pero no me enoje, me da gusto que hayas recibido una carta- dijo, lo vi impactada, -Te da gusto?- pregunte sorprendida, -Si, porque quiero que te des cuenta que eres mas que hermosa, y que soy mas que afortunado en tenerte a mi lado- dijo viéndome maravillado, lo abrace, me sentía muy feliz, toda la angustia de antes se fue, y esta siendo sustituida por amor incondicional, -Te Amo- le dije, me beso la frente, -Como yo a ti, mi Bella-


	4. Cap 3: Festival Escolar

Pov Bella.

Hoy hay un festival en la escuela, a nuestro grupo le toco hacer un café, todo era por el día del amor y la amistad, todo lo que se recaudara el día de hoy, serviría para el nuevo laboratorio de física que necesita la escuela, me emocionaba la idea del nuevo laboratorio, pero me sentía preocupada, ya que Alice le toco ser la encargada de los uniformes del café, ella tenia excelente gusto, pero no se media a la hora de ser provocativa, -Que te preocupa?- pregunto Edward agarrándome de la mano, voltee a verlo, -De que haya hecho Alice- confesé, el me sonrió, -No te preocupes por eso, ella es excelente organizando- dijo animándome, le sonreí, Edward estaría a cargo de las proyecciones del sistema solar, también con el fin de reunir fondos, -Bueno me voy a trabajar- dijo el levantándose de la mesa, -Si, ammm oye- dije, el voltee a verme, -Que sucede?- pregunto, -Iras al café?- pregunte, tenia muchas ganas de verlo en la escuela, ya que no hoy no me daría clase, sonrió, -Claro que si- dijo, se acerco y me dio un beso, que yo me encargue de profundizar, me levante y me abrace a su cuello, el me abrazo por la cintura, creo que fue la primera vez, que el no toma a mal que lo bese así, me beso con tanta ternura, amor y necesidad, creo que el sentía lo mismo que yo, pero era un hombre de palabra y se que no le fallaría a mi padre, nos separemos, -Nos vemos mas tarde- dijo a poca distancia de mis labios, a el también se le fue el aliento con el beso que nos dimos, sonreí, -Si, Te Amo- le dije, -Y yo a ti- dijo separándose de mi.

Me encontré con Emmett como siempre en la esquina de la escuela, -Que hará tu salón?- le pregunte, -Haremos retas de Básquet y el que le meta una canasta a un jugador del equipo se llevara un premio- dijo, se veía pensativo, -Que sucede Emmett?- pregunte, suspiro, -Bella, papa y mama vendrá al festival para checar a Edward y a ti- dijo, bueno eso no me sorprendía mi papa siempre es muy exagerado, -Me lo imagino, no te preocupes todo estará bien- le dije animándolo, me sonrió, -Eso espero- dijo y me abrazo, como quería a mi hermano siempre tan lindo conmigo.

-No pienso quedarme con esto puesto, estas loca!- le grite a Alice enojada, -Tienes que usarlo Bella, todas lo usaremos- dijo Alice, -Si Bella, no seas así, es por una buena causa- dijo Angela, suspire, hasta Angela estaba de lado de Alice, -Esta bien- dije, tenia que resignarme, era una guerra perdida, el vestuario era lindo, pero muy provocativo, que pensaría Edward cuando me viera así.

Pov Edward.

Por fin había terminado la segunda proyección, era hora de un descansa, -Edward- dijo Jacob, el era mi mejor amigo, si se puede llamar así, -Que sucede?- pregunte, -Vamos al café del segundo año, es muy popular, deberíamos ver porque- dijo sonriendo, era buena idea, así podría ir a ver a Bella aunque sea de lejos, -Claro vamos- dije levantándome de la silla.

Caminábamos por el corredor, cuando nos encontramos con la profesora Denali, se acerco a nosotros y nos sonrió, Jacob se moría por ella, pero Tanya no mostraba algún interés por el, -A donde van?- pregunto amablemente, -Vamos al café de segundo año- dijo Jacob, -Oh ya veo, el famoso café! Les gustara- dijo guiñándonos el ojos y siguiendo su camino, porque dijo eso, en eso entramos al salón y casi se me sale en corazón cuando veo a Bella, ella me ve y se sonrojo, se gira para no verme, estaba mas que hermosa, y muy provocativa, llevaba un pequeño vestido blanco con mandil rojo, medias de red y botas rojas, Jacob se las tragaba con la mirada, le di un codazo para que se comportara.

A Bella le toco atender nuestra mesa, después de tomarnos la orden partió, Jacob todo descarado se inclino para verle las piernas, rápido quise evitar que la viera, atravesé el brazo entre Jacob y Bella, pero no pude contener el equilibrio, eso provoco que me cayera encima de Bella, ella grito, y cayo en mi cara, -Bella párate!- escuche que le gritaron, -Están en la cara del profesor Cullen!- le grito otra, ella grito y se paro.

Después de mil disculpas, yo regrese a mi lugar, -Hay Edward, quien te viera, ni yo hubiera llegado tan lejos- dijo Jacob riéndose, -Cállate que esto paso por que andas de depravado- dije, el rio, eso no me causo gracia, estaba viendo a mi mujer de mala manera, ni yo podía verla así, le daba un trago a mi café cuando vi que entro Charly, eso no estaba nada bien, si el la veía vestida así, esto no acabaría nada bien, -Permíteme un momento- le dije a Jacob parándome sin que Charly me viera, me escabullí sin que nadie me viera y entre a la cocina, donde solo encontraba Bella, -Bella- la llame, -Que haces aquí!?- pregunto un poco asustada, -Tu papa esta aquí!- le dije, -Dios! Me vera así!- dijo mas asustada que antes, -Trata de que no te vea- le dije, cuando di el paso para salir de la cocina, tropecé Bella trato de jalarme del brazo para que no callera, pero por mi peso hice que ella también se fuera hacia el suelo, cayo justamente arriba de mi, este día no tenia suerte, por el alboroto de nuestra caída, llamamos la atención de Charly, el camino hacia nosotros, -Se puede saber que diablos hacen!- dijo el gritando, -Me las pagaras profesor depravado!- dijo lanzándose hacia mi, lo esquive y empecé correr, si Charly me golpeaba esto crecería y lo sacaría seguridad, tanto fue el alboroto que todo acabo patas para arriba, Charly sin querer golpeo a un alumno, y todos terminaron golpeados

Pov Bella

Dios! Todo esto acabo muy mal, el café había sido destruido, ahora no podríamos seguir, a mi padre a pesar de ser el jefe de la policía de Forks, lo sacaron a de la escuela por revoltoso, lo único bueno es que a Edward no le había pasado nada malo.

Seguí a papa hasta la salida de la escuela, ya afuera, -Se puede saber que te pasa!- le grite, -No me grites señorita, solo te defendía de ese depravado!- dijo en su defensa, sentía que el enojo me salía por los poros, -El no se aprovechaba de mi, solo me fue a decir que estabas aquí!- lo defendí, mi padre parecía desconcertado, -Pero yo te vi arriba de el!- grito, -Porque tropezó, quise evitar que cayera, no venció el peso y por eso nos viste así!- me defendí, el palideció, -Eso es cierto!?- pregunto mi padre, a quien le hablaba, voltee y tenia a Edward atrás de mi, -Si Charly eso paso- dijo poniéndose a mi lado, -Charly te di mi palabra, y como lo he dicho, no pienso fallar ante ella- dijo el abrazándome, -Eso espero muchacho- dijo mi padre ya mas amable, -Bueno nos vamos- dijo mi padre, asentí, mi padre se acerco y me abrazo, -Te Quiero mi niña!- dijo un poco incomodo, -Y yo a ti papa- le dije, -Ah y un favor- pidió, -El que quiera Charly- dijo Edward, -Ammm que esta niña se cubra algo, esta enseñando todo- dijo evidentemente incomodo, al igual que yo, -Si papa, ahorita me cambio- le prometí, -Esa es mi Bella, nos vemos después- dijo yéndose, Edward me abrazo, mientras veíamos a mi padre irse.


	5. Cap 4: Estamos preparados para un bebe?

Pov Bella

Me levante temprano como siempre, me di una ducha, y me dispuse hacer el desayuno, ya casi lo terminaba cuando bajo Edward, se asomo a la cocina, -Buenos días- dijo el, le sonreí, -Buenos días, ya casi esta el desayuno- le dije, su sonrisa desapareció, parecía avergonzado, -Ammm no puedo quedarme a desayunar- dijo, también la sonrisa de mi rostro desapareció, -Es que no termine la clase de hoy anoche, y pues la terminare en el trabajo- dijo muy apenado, asentí, -Bueno pero te espero para cenar, verdad?- pregunte esperanzada, negó con la cabeza, el alma se me fue al suelo, -Porque Edward?- pregunte, - Es que hoy es la junta del consejo, te lo dije la semana pasada, hasta te lo deje en un postic en el refrigerador- dijo, estaba apunto de decirle que no dejo nada, pero voltee a ver el refrigerador, y ahí estaba la notita, suspire con resignación, -Nos vemos mas tarde- dijo el, ya que, no podía hacer nada, cerré los ojos esperando mi beso de despedida, pero me quedaría esperándolo, no sentí la presencia de el, abrí los ojos para ver si me lo daría ya, y para mi sorpresa ya no estaba, suspire de frustración, se fue sin darme ni un abrazo.

Me sentí enojada y frustrada, trataba de tranquilizarme de camino a la escuela, tenia que comprenderlo, era su trabajo, era nuestro medio de vida, me sentí mejor al tener ese pensamientos en la mente, pasaba por un parque camino a la escuela, escuche un pequeño maullido, mire para todos lados, en una banca, había un pequeño gatito, no tenia ni dos meses, estaba hermoso, corrí hacia el, -Hola pequeño! No tienes casa?- le pregunte, como si el gato me pudiera contestar, no me importo verme como loca, era hermoso y tierno, quise agarrarlo pero el corrió, bueno era obvio que tuviera miedo, hay gente mala que lastima a los animales, retome el camino a la escuela pensando ahora en ese gatito sin hogar que vi, me ayudo a distraerme sobre el asunto de Edward.

Estaba en clase, se me estaba haciendo eterno el día, la clase de Edward fue sobre la mitosis, era interesante, pero para mi desgracia, ya me sabia el tema, no me pude distraer en eso, solo podía pensar en que Edward estaba trabajando mucho, y me sentía orgullosa de el, pero también, me sentía muy sola, últimamente, con trabajos lo veía, se iba temprano de la casa y llegaba tarde, me sentía totalmente desanimada.

Sali del salón, las clases habían terminado, era hora de irme a casa, -Bella! Espera- me gritaron, era Alice, voltee a verla, -Que sucede?- pregunte, -Vamos de compras- pidió, tal vez una tarde con Alice me ayudaría un poco, -Si vamos- dije, ella sonrió.

Fuimos a la plaza, paseamos por los pasillos viendo ropa, zapatos, accesorios, no pude salvarme de que Alice me hiciera comprar un par de vertidos y zapatos, según ella no podía vivir sin tenerlos en mi closet, después de dos horas y muchas de la compras de Alice, nos sentamos a tomar un helado, -Me la pase bien Bella, hay que hacerlo mas seguido- dijo antes de darle una probada a su helado, le di una media sonrisa, -Perdón por no ser el alma de la conversación- me disculpe, no supe porque, pero sentía la necesidad de hacerlo, -No te preocupes, mas que nada te dije que viniéramos porque últimamente te veo muy triste, espero a verte ayudado en algo- dijo con una sonrisa, -Gracias Alice, que haría sin ti- dije abrazándola, me sentí tan feliz de tener una buena amiga como ella.

Caminaba hacia casa, me sentía mas animada, mañana era sábado, tal vez, Edward y yo podíamos salir a dar una vuelta, pasaba por el parque, volví a ver al gatito de la mañana, me acerque a el, el me miraba, era tan dulce, tal vez tenia hambre, corrí a una tienda, compre un litro de leche y un platito, regrese al parque y le di la leche, le estuve sirviendo hasta que quedo satisfecho, después de eso me dejo agarrarlo, me sente en una banca, y lo puse en mis piernas, el pequeño ronroneaba mientras le acariciaba su pancita, el estaba solito, eso no era justo, lo vinieron abandonar al parque, que crueldad, lo mire, ya se que haría, lo llevaría a vivir conmigo, solo tenia que preguntarle a Edward primero.

Prepare la cena, y me dispuse a esperar a Edward para cenar, mientras el llegaba, me dispuse a ver que raza de gato era Kero, decidí llamarlo así, lo encontré era un siamés, todo lindo mi pequeño Kero, escuche que la puerta se abrió, Edward, entro, se acerco a mi, yo permanecí sentada en el comedor, se sentó a mi lado, y me dio el beso que me había negado en la mañana, -Que estabas viendo?- pregunto dándome un beso en la frente, el libro se había quedado en la pagina, donde encontré a mi Kero, se lo arrime para que lo viera, -Verdad que es lindo?- le pregunte, con la esperanza que le gustara, el lo vio por un momento, -Si es muy lindo- dijo, eso me dio esperanza, -Pero personalmente me gustan mas lo perros, son mas energéticos y confiables- dijo aflojándose la corbata, mis esperanzas fueron pisoteadas.

Llego el sábado, me desperté hacer el desayuno, cuando entre a la cocina, vi que Edward llevaba traje, y estaba tomando un café, -Buenos días- dijo el, -Buenos días, vas a salir?- pregunte, rogándole al cielo con que la respuesta fuera no, -Si, voy a ir a la escuela, todavía quedaron unos asuntos pendientes- dijo el, ni el día sábado podíamos estar juntos, me sentí deprimida, últimamente me sentía así, -Te preparare el desayudo- dije, abriendo el refrigerador, -No te preocupes, ya no hay tiempo, nos vemos mas tarde- dijo, me dio un casto beso y se fue.

Me dispuse ir al parque, ya había terminado mis quehaceres, y tenia tiempo, estaría un rato con Kero, lleve leche y una lata de atún.

Llegue al parque le día de comer a Kero, estuve jugando con el, sentía tristeza de poder llevarlo a casa, el estaba solo, y no quería que dejarlo solo, pero Edward prefería perros, y no podía hacer nada ante eso. Tenia que ir a casa, no sabia en que momento llegaría Edward, -Me voy Kero, mañana vengo a verte- le dije dejándolo en el piso, empecé a caminar, y el a maullar, voltee a verlo, sentí un hoyo en el pecho al dejarlo, -Perdón Kero- dije corriendo, las lagrimas salieron, el estaba solo al igual que yo, pero no podíamos estar juntos, eso era deprimente.

Estaba en casa viendo la tele, escuche que empezó a llover, tenia ropa colgada, salí a meterla, toda se había mojado, tendría que lavarla de nuevo, suspire, me quede observando la lluvia, la imagen de Kero se me vino a la mente, el se estaría mojando, tome mi sombrilla, y salí por el, no me importaría que Edward se enojara, el no estaba en casa, no tenia porque reprocharme nada.

Lo buscaba en el parque con desesperación, cada vez llovía mas fuerte y no lo encontraba, que tal si le había pasado algo, si hubiera sido así, nunca me lo perdonaría por dejarlo.

Pov Edward.

Que día tan cansado, mas bien que semana, no podía seguir descuidando a si a Bella, se que ella se sentía sola, y le afectaba mi ausencia, pero mañana se lo repondría, iríamos a comer, al cine, todas esas cosas que le gustan a ella.

Estaba lloviendo a cantaros, ya quería llegar a casa a verla, pasaba por el parque y no se pero voltee a ver, vi a lo lejos a Bella, moviendo entre arbustos y viendo debajo de las bancas, estacione el volvo, tome mi sombrilla y me baje, me dirigí hacia ella, cuando ya la tenia a unos pasos, estaba llorando, tenia sus manos en su rostro, me acerque a ella y la abrace, ella levanto el rostro y me vio, -Bella, que haces aquí, mojada y sin sombrilla?- le pregunte un poco molesto al encontrarla así, -Es que… es que estoy buscando al gatito callejero, estaba aquí- dijo, gato? Gato! Por eso me enseño la imagen, por eso su rostro mostro desilusión cuando dije lo de los perros, que idiota me acabo de sentir toda la semana lastimándola con mi ausencia, y le di el tiro de gracia con lo del gato, era obvio que por algo me lo pregunto ayer, -Vamos a buscarlo- le dije, ella me vio sorprendida, pero después sonrió y asintió.

Pasamos cerca de una hora buscándolo, Bella cada vez se desesperaba mas por no encontrarlo, llegamos al punto donde nos dimos por vencidos, ella me miro, las lagrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas, -No esta Edward!- dijo, se pego a mi y empezó a llorar, la abrace, tratando de consolarla, en eso empezamos a escuchar un maullido, Bella se despego rápidamente de mi, vimos a todos lados, vimos al pequeño gato, en la rama de un árbol, -Kero, como llegaste ahí!- grito Bella, estaba feliz de verlo, se estiro tratando de agarrarlo pero no lo alcanzaba, me acerque, me estire un poco y lo baje, se lo di, -Gracias- dijo sonriendo, -Kero, estaba tan preocupada por ti- dijo, sabia que debía hacer, -Llevemos a Kero a casa, debe tener hambre- dije, se le ilumino el rostro, -En serio? Eso quieres?- volvió a preguntar, -Claro, necesita un hogar, y será como nuestro bebe- dije, ella me abrazo, -Gracias! Muchas gracias!- dijo, -De nada! Con tal de ver esa sonrisa siempre- dije abrazándola mas a mi, -Te Amo- dijo, teme su rostro y la bese, -Como yo a ti- dije cuando terminamos el beso.

- 3

Se que es un capitulo raro, pero es el camino que Bella y Edward deben de recorrer para hacer mas fuerte su relación, va a ver de todo, espero les haya gustado el capitulo :D

By: Greis Cullen


	6. Cap 5: La engañada era yo

Pov Bella

Le daba su leche a Kero, nuevamente era lunes, el fin de semana se compuso, Edward paso todo el día de ayer conmigo, lo cual me hizo muy feliz, ya no me sentí tan triste como días anteriores, y estaba aun mas feliz ya que también tenia a Kero, era tan lindo, el me haría compañía los días que Edward tuviera que trabajar hasta tarde, -Buenos días- dijo Edward acercándose a mi, se acomodaba su corbata, me levante y termine de acomodarla, -Así esta mejor- dije, el me vio, le sonreí, -Gracias- dijo, y me dio un dulce beso en los labios, -Voy a servirte el desayuno- dije, entre a la cocina y me puse a colocar todo en la mesa, el me ayudo, era tan agradable pasar tiempo con el, como la pareja que realmente éramos.

Nos sentamos a desayunar, -Hoy llegaras tarde?- pregunte, el le daba un trago a su café, -No, hoy no hay nada pendiente- dijo sonriendo, me alegraba mucho, tal vez hoy realmente se me haría poder intimar con el, me miro con hermosa sonrisa torcida, -Todo bien?- pregunto, asentí, -Si, es que me da felicidad, de que podamos pasar tiempo juntos- admití, el analizo mis palabras y sonrió, -A mi también me da gusto- dijo, se paro, se puso su saco y agarro su portafolios, -Bueno, me voy, nos vemos en clase- dijo, se acerco y me beso, yo seguía sentada, lo abrace del cuello y profundice el beso, sus labios, son tan adictivos, nos despegamos, sonrió cerca de mi boca, -Cuídate mucho- dijo y se separo de mi, le sonreí, -Tu también, Te Amo- dije, volteo a verme, -Y yo a ti- dijo, se acerco a mi y me dio otro beso rápido, y sin mas se fue, dejándome con ganas de mas,

Iba camino a la escuela, como siempre Emmett me estuvo esperando en la esquina de la escuela, -Hola hermanita- dijo abrazándome, -Hola- le conteste al grandote de mi hermano, el me abrazo, siempre tan lindo, pero también brusco, -Emmett- le llame, -Mande- dijo mirándome, -Me falta el aire- dije con un poco de gracias, -Ups lo siento-se disculpo, -No te preocupes- dije sonriéndole, para tranquilizarlo. Fuimos a la escuela platicando de nuestro fin de semana.

Ya había pasado la mitad de las clases, la de Edward, fue interesante, pero aun así, me aburrí un poco. Estaba almorzando con Alice y Rose, platicando de nuestro fin de semana, -Tengo un bebe- dije sin la mayor importancia, -Que?- gritaron en unísono, Rose se paro enfrente de mi, -Dime que es del profesor Cullen!- dijo con un brillo en los ojos, sentí miedo ante su mirada, me estremecí, Alice me miraba sorprendida, negué rápidamente con la cabeza, -No es lo que creen! Miren- dije enseñándoles mi celular, en el estaba una foto de Kero, lo miraron, -Que lindo!- grito Rose, -Pfff me había asustado, pensé que tendrías un hijo de mi primo- dijo Alice, Rose y yo nos miramos, -Que!?- gritamos ahora Rose y yo viendo a Alice, Alice se tapo la boca, no podía creer lo que había escuchado, esto no podía ser cierto, -Alice, habla!- dijo Rose seria, muy seria diría yo, Alice agacho la cabeza, se veía avergonzada, -Ammm es que, Edward es mi primo- dijo casi susurrando, me sentía impactada, y creo que Rose estaba igual, no podía dejar de verla, ella me miro, -Pensé que se darían cuenta algún día, no les sonaba con que yo también fuera Cullen- dijo, creo que mi cara no tenia precio, -Bella estas bien?- pregunto Rose, me sentía mas que sorprendida, como era posible, -Voy por agua para ti- dijo Rose parándose, dejándonos solas, Alice me seguía viendo, ella lo sabía? Tenia que saberlo, sabia la respuesta, pero necesitaba escucharlo de su boca, para saber que era verdad, -Tu sabes…- no podía a completar la pregunta, ella cerro los ojos, -Si Bella, se de tu secreto y el de Edward-dijo, sentí como la mandíbula cayo hasta el piso, -No le diré a nadie, se lo prometí a Edward- dijo, no se como me sentí, creo que la engañada era yo, pensé engañar a mi mejor amiga, y me sentía culpable, pero ella sabia todo, necesitaba aire, me pare, -Ahorita regreso- dije, y salí corriendo, -Bella…- escuche que me grito, necesitaba estar sola y pensar, no miraba a donde iba, choque con alguien haciendo que cayéramos al piso, había chocado con la profesora Denali, -Estas bien?- me pregunto, -Si, perdón- dije apenada, ella rio, -No te preocupes, así suele pasar- dijo, se paro y empezó a recoger los libros que se le habían caído, me pare rápidamente y la ayude, cuando terminamos me sentí mas que apenada por el incidente, -No te agobies, solo ten cuidado, no queremos que tengas un accidente- volvió a decir muy sonriente, era encantadora, ella siempre me había caído bien, -Si- me limite a contestar, sonrió y se fue.

Salí de la escuela, me sentía mal, estaba muy enojada, Edward y Alice, las únicas personas en quien realmente confiaba me habían mentido, como se suponía que debía reaccionar ante esto, aunque por una parte me sentía aliviada, ya no tenia que ocultar nada, de tanto pensar, camine y camine, que cuando me di cuenta ya estaba oscuro.

Decidí regresar a casa, seguro Edward estaría preocupado, ojala si, que sienta lo que yo sentí al saber su mentira, cuando entre a la casa, Alice y Edward estaban sentados en la sala, Edward se paro rápidamente al verme, -Donde estabas?- pregunto, su voz era dura, no estaba acostumbrada a que me hablara con esa dureza, mi corazón se estrujo, pero que demonios pasaba, yo era la agraviada aquí, -Acaso te importa!- dije enojada, -Bella!- exclamo Alice, me veía con reprobación, suspire, la mire, me sentía dolida, regrese la vista a Edward, y parecía que me estaba reflejando, el se veía dolido del mismo modo, me sentí mal, al fin y acabo lo comprendía un poco, no quería que el mundo se enterara aun de lo nuestro, -Eres mi esposa, claro que me importas!- dijo, se escuchaba lo resentido en su voz, agache la cabeza, me estaba comportando como una idiota, -Perdón- dije, el me abrazo, -No te vuelvas a ir a si, me sentía desesperado al no saber de ti- confeso, sentí como alguien mas se unió al abrazo, levante la vista, era Alice, la rodee con mi brazo libre, permanecimos un rato mas abrazados, -Bella soy tu hermana, y sino te lo dije antes es porque, quería que tu me lo dijeras, si me tenias confianza me lo dirías cuando estuvieras lista- dijo, ahora todo concordaba, ella siempre me defendí ante los comentarios tontos de Rose hacia Edward, ella siempre supo la verdad, ahora mas que nunca, agradecía tener a Alice en mi vida, -Gracias- le dije y nos abrazamos nuevamente, -Y como te dije, por mi cuenta nadie se enterara de su secreto- dijo, asentí, ahora todo era perfecto, ya no había secretos entre Alice y yo…


	7. Cap 6: Dificultades

Pov Edward

Gracias a dios hoy era viernes, después de una semana llena de emociones, trabajo y revelaciones, podría relajarme, Bella se había enterado que Alice era mi prima y sabia todo sobre nosotros, tuve miedo de su reacción, pero gracias al cielo, ella se tranquilizo y lo tomo bien, estaba mas feliz desde entonces.

Como siempre, tuve que llamarles la atención a Bella, Rose y Alice, ya hasta se me hacia costumbre, esperaba que este año que faltaba para que Bella terminara se pasara rápido, no podía ejercer mi autoridad como debía ante ella, siempre me terminaba tocando el corazón, y cedía ante sus hermosos ojos color chocolate y sus sonrojos, pero tenia que ser imparcial, aquí ella era mi alumna, afuera de la escuela, el amor de mi vida.

Iba camino a mi oficina, -Edward- susurraron, me pare y mire a todos lados, -Por aquí…- volvieron a susurrar, -Edward! Por aquí!- ya fue mas claro, una puerta esta entre abierta, me asome y adentro estaba Bella, mire a todos lados para que nadie nos viera, y entre, -Todo bien?- pregunto, ella no acostumbraba hablarme en la escuela, -Si, solo quería saber si llegarías temprano a casa- pregunto, me sentí aliviado, -Si, hoy no tengo nada pendiente- dije, ella mostro su hermosa sonrisa, -Que bueno, tal vez podamos ver unas películas- se emociono, asentí, me sentía cautivado ante su sonrisa, no me resistí, me acerque la tome por la cintura y la bese, ella se tenso, la agarre por sorpresa, hasta yo mismo me sorprendí de haberla abrazado así y aquí, pero cada vez me costaba estar mas lejos de ella, y luego estar en un salón a oscuras, hacia esto mas provocativo y tentador, la deseaba desde el primer día, pero no podía fallar a mi palabra, aunque Bella también me la hiciera difícil, termine el beso y ella me sonrió, también le gusto igual que a mi, -Nos vemos en casa, mi amor- dije, ella asintió, -Te Amo- me dijo cuando yo ya iba saliendo del salón, me pare en seco volví a cerrar la puerta y regrese a su lado, le di otro beso, cuando lo termine, con una mínima separación en su boca, le susurre, -Y yo a ti- dije, me aparte de ella antes de tomarla en mis brazos otra vez.

Ya era hora de la salida, por fin vería a mi hermosa Bella y podría abrazarla sin que nadie nos dijera algo o tenernos que esconder, me estaba subiendo al volvo cuando me di cuenta que no traía mi portafolio, baje del auto, dispuesto a buscarlo, iba pasando por un salón cuando escuche ruidos y susurros, abrí la puerta para que no se trataba de alumnos cometiendo alguna travesura, ya que últimamente a Emmett se le había metido en su cabeza andar dejando bromas a los profesores, pero para mi sorpresa, la profesora Denali, estaba sobre un escritorio, y entre sus piernas a un alumno, que diablos estaba pasando aquí, ellos se sobresaltaron ante mi presencia, -Perdón- dije y salí de ahí, me recargue en la pared que estaba la puerta y me jale el cabello de los nervios de haberlo sorprendido, se abrió la puerta y el joven salió corriendo, a los pocos segundos apareció Tanya, voltee a verla, no sabia que decir, ella me miro y lagrimas salieron por sus ojos, y se hecho a correr directo a su oficina, que debía hacer, seguirla o hacer como que nada paso, no lo pensé dos veces, era mejor no meterme en esto, fui rápidamente a mi oficina, tome mi portafolio y me fui a casa.

Durante todo el camino no pude dejar de pensar en lo que vi, y mas sobre porque ella había llorado, acaso el se estaba aprovechando, la había obligado, no, no creo, si hubiera sido así, ella no hubiera estado gimiendo en lugar de eso hubiera llorado, incluso gritado pidiendo ayuda, ella andaba con un estudiante y se estaba acostando con el, eso no estaba bien, detuve mis pensamientos en seco, que clase de persona era yo al juzgarla, si yo me había casado con mi alumna y vivíamos juntos, mejor descarte la idea totalmente de mi mente, ella sabia lo que hacia, era su vida, ya suficientes problemas tenia yo, como para querer meterme en los de ella.

Estaba cenando con Bella, después de la cena veríamos unas películas como habíamos quedado, -Y que tal tu día?- me pregunto, -Bien todo tranquilo- dije, ella agacho la mirada, -Seguro?- pregunto, porque tanta insistencia, le decía la verdad, -Si, porque la pregunta?- ahora la cuestione yo, -Es que llegaste muy pálido- dijo viendo su plato, a si que si me había afectado, suspire, -Es que me lleve un susto e impresión de muerte- dije ahora yo agachando la mirada, ella me vio con duda, -Que paso?- pregunto suspire, no podía ocultarle algo así a ella, le conté toda la historia sobre lo que vi, ella se impresiono mucho, pero no dijo nada durante mi narración, cuando termine ella reflejo culpa, -Que sucede Bella?- pregunte, -Es que tu y yo estamos en la misma situación- dijo, suspire, -Y te arrepientes de estarlo?- pregunte, a lo mejor ya se estaba arrepintiendo de a verse casado conmigo, ella negó rápidamente con la cabeza, -No, es solo que a lo mejor a ti te hubiera gustado tener una esposa con la que realmente pudieras intimar…-, -No Bella, yo te quiero a ti, sino fuera así no hubiera ido a pedir tu mano- dije interrumpiéndola antes de que siguiera con su autoflagelación, la jale del brazo para que se parara e hice que se sentara en mi regazo, tome su barbilla para que ella me viera, -Te Amo Bella, y eres lo mejor que me a pasado- dije y la bese, empezó a sonar el teléfono a regañadientes nos separamos, reímos ante nuestra separación, ninguno de los dos quería que paráramos, -Voy yo- dije, en eso ella empezó a levantar los platos, cuando conteste, escuche la voz de la persona que en mi vida me hubiera imaginado que marcaria a mi casa, -Tanya- susurre, en eso ya tenia a Bella a mi lado, abrazo mi brazo, agradeciendo que no hubiera contestado ella, -Edward, necesitamos hablar- dijo, mire a Bella, -Si permíteme un segundo- le conteste, tape la bocina no quería darle celos injustificados, -Pondré el altavoz, mantente callada- le susurre al oído, ella asintió y me regalo una hermosa sonrisa, presione el botón y ya todo se oía, -Como conseguiste mi numero telefónico- pregunte, se escucho que sonreía a través del teléfono, -Jacob me lo dio, solo una sonrisa y hasta me dio tu dirección- dijo, tendría que matar a Jacob el lunes que lo viera, suspire, que frustrante era esta mujer, -Que sucede Tanya?- le cuestione, -Edward, tenemos que hablar sobre lo que viste- dijo, -No Tanya, estas mal, no tenemos que hablar de eso, yo no vi nada- dije, -Si viste y tenemos que hablar- dijo, suspire, no quería verla, no acostumbraba a ver a mis compañeros de trabajo fuera de la escuela a excepción de Jacob y Félix, que eran mis buenos amigos, -Nos vemos en media hora en el café que esta fuera de la escuela- dijo, que se creía ella no me iba a dar ordenes, -No Tanya no puedo- conteste firme, -Sino vienes iré a tu casa y no me iré hasta que me abras- dijo, Bella me vio con miedo, se acerco a mi, -Ve con ella, que no venga a la casa, sino nos descubrirá- me susurro al oído, asentí, -Ok Tanya, nos vemos en media hora- dije y sin mas le colgué, siempre la había considerado una mujer agradable y educada, pero por los cinco minutos que hable con ella, hizo que mi concepto cambiara, mire a Bella, ella se veía preocupada, -Tranquila, todo estará bien- le dije y la abrace, ella tenia miedo de que nos descubrieran, y con justa razón.

Fui directo al café, deja a Bella con Emmett y Alice, les llame para que no se quedara sola, tuve que ir por Alice a su casa, cuando llegue Emmett ya estaba ahí, ya afuera del café me quede diez minutos afuera, no sabia si entrar, no me quedaba otra, no quería que fuera hacer un drama a mi casa.

Entre a la cafetería, ella esta en una de las mesas que estaba junto al ventanal, me acerque a la mesa y me senté, ella solo me miraba, se acerco una mesera, me veía mas de lo normal, voltee los ojos, era frustrante que las mujeres me vieran así, Tanya lo noto y sonrió, -Que desea ordenar?- pregunto la joven tímidamente, -Un café solamente- dije lo mas amable que pude, no quise ser grosero, puso un taza frente de mi y sirvió el café, cuando termino, se retiro, ya a solas, -Que deseas hablar?- pregunte, ella suspiro, -Perdón por se tan pesada por teléfono, pero si era importante que habláramos- dijo, -No importa- dije, bueno si importaba, pero no la haría sentir mas culpable de lo que ya se veía, -Lo que viste, se acabo, no volverá a pasar- dijo, suspire, -Tanya lo que hagas con tu vida no es de mi incumbencia, no me des explicaciones, yo no diré nada- dije, ella me mire, -En serio?- pregunto, -Si, no diré nada, solo se cuidadosa, porque así como te cache yo, pude verte cachado el director o alguien mas- dije, ella me miro intensamente, me hizo sentir incomodo, -Te juro que fue la ultima vez, era la despedida- dijo, yo asentí, -Se que esta mal, pero el me atraía, me hacia sentir mujer, pero el se empezó a enamorar, y ando con estudiantes, pero no caería tan bajo como casarme con uno- dijo, ese comentario fue un golpe bajo para mi, aunque eso ella no lo sabia, -Si verdad- me limite a contestar, -Alguien mas me gusta, de la escuela, pero el no se ha dado cuenta- dijo, -Si es un estudiante solo ten cuidado- dije y le tome a mi café, ella negó con la cabeza, -No, es un profesor- dijo y me miro fijamente, dándome a entender que era yo, le rogaba a la vida que hubiera entendido mas, esto se estaba saliendo de rumbo, tan incomodo estaba que no note cuando empezó a llover, que llover, era una tormenta, me termine mi café, -Bueno, es hora de irme- dije, ella asintió, pague la cuenta y salimos del café, gracias a dios sin hacer un revelación incomoda de su parte, ella se puso su gabardina, -Te paro un taxi?- pregunte, ella negó, -No caminare, al fin vivo cerca- dijo, diablos, mi educación no podía permitir que se fuera caminado, hubiera querido decir buenas noche e irme, pero no pude, -Sube, yo te llevo- dije abriéndole la puerta, cuando vi, ya estaba arriba del auto, cerré la puerta y subí al auto.

Ella me guio hasta su casa, -Entra por el garaje, a si cuando baje no me mojare- dijo, bueno, me había ofrecido de chofer y me tenia que aguantar, me estacione, y otra vez que mis fastidiosos modales me hicieron abrirle la puerta, baje y le abrí la puerta, mi carro estaba justo en su garaje, apenas abrió la puerta, ella se bajo y se arreglo su ajustada falda, me vio y se empezó acercar a mi, ella me estaba arrinconando, como me podría zafar de esto, creía que por usar pequeñas faldas y resaltar su senos me atraería, estaba muy equivocada, estaba felizmente casado, aunque no ante los ojos del mundo, -No hare nada que no quieras- dijo, en que diablos me había metido, no me zafaba, ella se pego a mi, restregándome su cuerpo, -Tanya que haces- dije, ella me miro de arriba a bajo, se detuvo en mi abdomen y se mordió el labio y sonrió, trague en seco, esta mujer es peligrosa, -Tengo que irme- dije, me deslice rápidamente por la pared, ella no se lo esperaba, -Nos vemos el lunes- dije, rápidamente me subí al volvo y me fui de ahí, ok, esto fue incomodo, ahora estaba mas que confirmado mi mas grande miedo, quien le gustaba era yo, no podía permitirme estar cerca de ella nuevamente…


	8. Cap 7: La nueva vecina

Pov Bella

Casi es verano, la calidez del sol se siente en el aire, solo de pensar que me falta un poquito mas de un semestre y termino la preparatoria, este año también cumplo 18 años, me siento tan feliz, bueno eso no es lo que me alegra, realmente lo que me tiene impaciente es que cuando termine el semestre que viene, Edward por fin me hará suya, solo de pensar en sus manos en mi cuerpo, hace que desee que el tiempo pase rápido.

Ya tenemos año y medio de casados, me he casado con un hombre integro, a cumplido su palabra al margen, eso me hace saber que todas la promesas que me ha hecho son verdaderas. Aunque mi papa no se lo diga a Edward, esta feliz de mi elección de marido, dice que no pude encontrar mejor partido, me alegraron sus palabras, por fin mi papa aprobaba mi matrimonio.

-Amor ya me voy- dijo Edward sacándome de mi recuento, voltee a verlo y como siempre sacaba suspiros, portaba su traje perfectamente, su cabello alborotado de una forma única y esa sonrisa que el solo sabia darme, corrí hacia el y lo abrace, el me regreso el abrazo, alguna vez me cansaría de estar en sus brazos, la respuesta es obvia, nunca me cansaría de el, siempre lo amaría.

Lo acompañe hasta el jardín para despedirlo, -No te vayas tarde, no quiero que llegues tarde a clase- me dijo Edward, asentí, cerré los ojos esperando mi beso, pero no llegaba, los abrí y vi que Edward, ya se iba a subir al volvo, no me la volvería hacer, -Oye no se te olvida algo- dije , el volteo a verme y me regalo su hermosa sonrisa torcida, dejo su portafolio, se acerco a mi y estaba apunto de besarme, -Buenos días- dijeron, rayos, volteamos a ver quien era, era una rubia, delgada, con un joven a lado, caminamos hacia ellos, -Buenos días- dijo Edward, ella lo miro de arriba abajo, cuando llego a su cara le sonrió, voltee a ver a Edward, el estaba serio, -Soy Jessica, su nueva vecina, y el es mi hermano Matt- dijo la rubia, -Hola soy Edward Cullen y ella…-,-Aaaaaaah!- grite interrumpiéndolo antes de que me presentara como su esposa, nadie podía saber aun, el volteo a verme, la tal Jessica me miraba como si fuera un bicho raro, -Soy Isabella, pero dime Bella, soy hermana de Edward- dije, Edward me miro extrañado pero no me desmintió, -Así que hermanos- dijo, su sonrisa me daba miedo, la mire mejor, llevaba un vestido muy entallado y corto, unas zapatillas altas, pero aun así no estaba del tamaño de Edward, su maquillaje estaba un poco cargado, -Y a que te dedicas Edward?- pregunto Jessica, -Soy profesor- dijo Edward, -Mmmm profesor, a ver que día me da unas clases particulares- le dijo a Edward guiñándole el ojo, que frustrante era ver que una mujer le coquetea a tu esposo y en tus narices, -Bueno! Se me hace tarde, Bella apúrate, nos vemos en la escuela- dijo sonriéndome, volteo a ver a Jessica, -Hasta luego- le dijo Edward, -Claro, te dejo la tarjeta de mi negocio, cuando estés estresado, puedo darte un masaje- dijo Jessica poniéndose la tarjeta en la boca y acercándose a Edward, eso fue el colmo, me puse delante de Edward y le jale la tarjeta a Jessica de la boca, ella se sorprendió y me fulmino con la mirada, su hermano rio, -El te llamara si se le ofrece, se le hace tarde- dije lo mas amablemente forzada que pude, voltee a ver a Edward, porque no la puso en su lugar, el estaba sorprendido ante mi actitud, que ironía, yo también estaba sorprendida de que el no le dijera nada, -Se te hace tarde! Ve!- le dije, el asintió, se subió al volvo y se fue, -Tu me gustas- escuche que dijeron, voltee hacia la dirección de la voz, y era el hermano de Jessica, ese niño, muchacho, bueno era mas chico que yo, pero no por tanto, debía de tener unos 14 o 15 años, -Bueno me voy, háblame cuando quieras, podemos tomar un café y ser amigas- dijo Jessica yéndose, el joven antes de irse me guiño el ojo y se fue atrás de su hermana, lo que me faltaba, unos vecinos pesados, ojala no fuera así.

Durante el camino fui analizando la tarjeta de Jessica, Jessica era dama de compañía en un dance club, todos los trabajos son respetables, pero porque ser tan lanzada con los hombres de esa forma, ni siquiera había estado con Edward 5 minutos y ya se le estaba insinuando, eso hacia que la sangre me hirviera, y una nueva duda nació en mi, a Edward le gustarían esos bares? Ha ido alguno? A estado con esa clase de mujeres? Le llamaban la atención? Todo en mi fue un mar de dudas, que no se quedarían así, se lo preguntaría esta noche.

Estábamos cenando, Edward me miraba, no sabia como sacar mi duda, -Edward?- lo llame, el me miro, -Dime?- dijo después se llevo su copa de vino a la boca, era ahora o nunca, -Te gustan los Dance Club?- pregunte, por fin salió la pregunta, el escupió el vino, de la sorpresa, suponía yo, -Bella! Que pregunta es esa!- me reprendió, me sentía avergonzada, pero no era momento de eso, tenia que saberlo, -Contéstame- le pedí, -Primero dime, de donde entro tu curiosidad?- me pregunto, suspire, -Es que estuve leyendo la tarjeta de Jessica y pues me dio curiosidad- admití, -Es de un Dance Club?- pregunto sorprendido, me limite asentir, el suspire, -Bella, me gusten o no, no es importante, no puedo contestarte eso- dijo, -Porque no puedes?- pregunte exaltada, a lo mejor no me iba a gustar la respuesta, -Tranquila! No puedo decirte si me gustan o no, porque nunca he ido a uno- dijo, eso era increíble, y realmente me tranquilizaba su respuesta, -En serio?- necesitaba cerciorarme, -Si Bella, te lo juro- dijo sonriéndome, me sentí tranquila al 100% ahora, el se paro y vino hacia mi, -Eres la única Bella, eres hermosa, y no necesito ver a otras mujeres- dijo y me beso, me sentía feliz, pero cuanto duraría eso, si la nueva vecina andaba queriendo seducir a mi marido…


	9. Cap 8: El me ha mentido

Pov Bella.

Estábamos desayunando, el calor del verano cada vez se sentía mas, Edward, solo tenia camisas, creo que unas playeras no le vendrían mal, me termine mi café, -Edward?- lo llame, el me miro, -Si- contesto, -Cada día hace mas calor, yo estaba pensando adquirir unos vestidos para mi…- dije, esperando que el dijera algo, -Tu iras de compras?- pregunto intrigado, creo que le daba gracias, asentí, si era raro en mi ir de compras, -Claro, ve por vestidos, te veras bellísima como siempre- dijo y me sonrió, -Ah y también pensaba en una playeras para ti, hace calor, y solo tienes camisas- dije, el medito mis palabras un momento, -Esta bien, creo que tienes razón- dijo, saco su cartera y deslizo por la mesa una tarjeta, -Que es esto?- pregunte, -Una tarjeta de crédito- dijo y le dio un trago a su café, volteo los ojos, obvio no era tonta, -Se que es, mas bien para que me la das?- pregunte, el sonrió, -Para que vayas de compras, desde ayer te la iba a dar, la solicite, para ti- dijo, -Edward, no es necesario, tengo ahorros- dije, el negó con la cabeza, -No, ese es tu dinero, es mi responsabilidad vestirte y complacerte, cómprate cosas bonitas- dijo, este hombre me sacaba de quicio a veces, mejor no pelearía con el por esto, de todos modos me la dejaría, era una guerra perdida, -De que colores quieres tu playeras?- pregunte cambiando el tema, -Del color que quieras, las que mas te gusten- contesto.

Estábamos en clase de ingles con la profesora Denali, ella escribía en el pizarrón, -No creen que la profesora últimamente se ve muy feliz?- pregunto Rose, yo asentí, si ella se veía contenta, siempre sonreía, -Tal vez ya le llego el amor- dijo Alice, -Yo creo que si, a de estar enamorada, se le nota, a demás ella es hermosa, seria raro que no tuviera novio- dije, -Completamente de acuerdo, con el sexo a una le brilla el cabello, y la piel se hace mas tersa- dijo Rose, eso podía ser cierto? Cuando tuviera relaciones, tal vez me vería así de hermosa aunque sea un poco, -Ustedes tres- dijeron, volteamos, y la profesora Denali nos miraba, -Por favor guarden silencio y copien lo del pizarrón- dijo con una sonrisa, era un hecho que tenia novio y era feliz, porque de lo contrario nos hubiera puesto la regañiza de nuestra vida por interrumpir su clase.

Las clases terminaron, -Que les parece si vamos al karaoke! Podría presentarles a unos chavos lindos- dijo Rose, -Yo si voy- dijo Alice, -Que dices Bella, vas?- pregunto Rose, -Ammm no es que tengo hacer una compras- me justifique al no poder ir, -Pues te acompañamos y luego vamos- dije Rose, le pedí ayuda con los ojos a Alice en lo que Rose terminaba de guardar sus cosas, ella rápidamente la capto, -Es que tengo prisa, si termino antes las alcanzo- dije y tome mi bolso, -Si Rose, que ella nos alcance- dijo Alice, -Bueno, te estaremos esperando- dijo Rose, asentí y salí rápidamente del salón, iba bajando las escaleras cuando me encontré a Edward con la profesora Denali, me sentí confundida al verlo con ella, pero no podía decirle nada, aparte eran compañeros, no debía ser nada, -Con permiso- dije, -Adiós- dijo la profesora muy sonriente, -Adiós- dijo Edward viéndome muy fijamente.

Ya en mi tarea de compras, no pensé mas, compre tres vestidos, muy lindos, para estos días de calor, dos shorts y dos blusas. Entre a una tienda para hombres, ahí compre para Edward playeras de diferentes colores y bermudas, que solo de imaginármelo con ellas puestas me sonrojaba.

Salí de la tienda un poco cansada, no me gustaba ir de compras, pero esto era especial, porque escogí ropa para el hombre que amaba, -Bella!- me gritaron, voltee y eran Rose y Alice que venían hacia mi, acompañadas de dos jóvenes, uno era rubio, alto y delgado estaba junto a Alice, Rose venia con Emmett agarrados de la mano, y junto a ellos otro joven muy alto y musculoso de cabello negro, -Bella, si que fuiste de compras!- dijo Rose, oculte las bolsas atrás de mi, Rose volteo a ver la tienda de la que sali, -Bella! Compraste ropa de hombre! Déjame ver- dijo tratando de jalarme la bolsa, yo quise resistirme pero si me la quito, Emmett y Alice se quedaron pasmados ante la escena y los dos jóvenes asustados, -Bella! Para quien es! Es para un muchacho!- dijo muy pesada, a veces no la soportaba por encimosa, le quite la bolsa, que le decía, -Claro que no! Es para Emmett!- me defendí, Emmett no sabia ni que decir, y creo que fue mejor así, -Pero a Emmett no le quedara eso- dijo Rose, -Bueno me la pruebo luego- dijo Emmett por fin a mi rescate, en eso me abrazaron por atrás, -Hola linda, que lindo verte- dijeron a mi oído, ahora Rose, Emmett y Alice me vieron impactados, rápido me gire era Jane y Matt, dios! Que mas me podía pasar hoy, -Bella, querida, que lindo verte!- dijo saludándome de beso, - El sexy de tu hermano?- pregunto, Rose la fulmino con la mirada, y volteo a ver a Emmett, -Quien es esta?- pregunto enojada, en eso jale a Jane y Matt del brazo y los aparte, -Por favor por lo que mas quieras, no menciones que Edward es mi hermano! Te lo ruego!- dije yo, ellos se miraron confundidos, -Claro, lo que sea- dijo Matt, en eso nos acercamos a ellos y Rose estaba enojada y Emmett alegaba que no la conocía, el me pidió ayuda con los ojos, -Rose, ellos no se conocen, es que habla de mi primo Ed!- dije rápidamente dando el nombre de mi otro vecino llamado Edwin, -Ed? Tiene un primo de nombre Ed?- pregunto Rose viendo a Emmett, el asintió rápidamente, -Siii! Es que le dije hermano porque me dijo Bella que ellos eran muy unidos- dijo Jane, la mire agradecida y Rose se relajo evidentemente.

Después de un momento muy incomodo, pensando que nada mas podía empeorar, íbamos caminando por la avenida, en eso se me pegaron nuevamente por atrás, -Que dices, si vamos por un café?- me dijeron al oído, volví a girarme, -Ya basta- dije molesta, el me miro impactado, Jane se acerco rápidamente a nosotros, -Perdón Bella, no le hagas caso a este loco, mejor nos vamos, que se me hará tarde para llegar al trabajo- dijo ella, se despidió de los demás y se fue jalando a su hermano, suspire de frustración, -Que pesado- dijo Alice, -Si- conteste yo, en eso no se porque lo hice pero voltee hacia en otro lado de la calle, en la cafetería de frente, estaba Edward con la profesora Tanya, se estaban riendo, se veían muy felices, mi corazón se detuvo, porque el estaba con ella, el no podía ser con quien andaba la profesora Denali, el no, -El profesor Cullen con la profesora Denali! Quien lo hubiera dicho!- dijo Rose con emoción, -Nooo! El no es de los que andan con sus compañeras- lo defendí rápidamente, -Bella, se que te gusta, pero no te engañes, ellos andan- dijo cruelmente, quería llorar y salir corriendo, -Ese desgraciado- susurro Emmett, -Puede ser que hablen de la escuela- dijo Alice defendiéndolo, yo no podía pensar, esta en shock, -Debo irme a casa- dije y salí corriendo de ahí.

-Si Emmett, ya esta aquí, me dijo que estuvieron hablando de trabajo- dije mintiéndole a mi hermano, esperando que Edward, efectivamente estuviera hablando solamente de trabajo, -Bella, estas segura? Porque si no es cierto, le romperé la cara- dijo mi hermano muy enojado, -Si, es la verdad- dije tratando de escucharme lo mas segura que podía, el suspiro, -Esta bien Bella, nos vemos mañana- dijo, -Si, adiós- dije y colgué, eran las 8 y Edward aun no llegaba, que diablos estaba pasando, en eso se abrió la puerta, corrí hacia la entrada y el me sonrió, -Edward, que bueno que llegas, ahorita te sirvo la cena- dije, se le borro la sonrisa de su rostro, -Ya cene, perdón- dijo pasándose de largo, dejándome sola en la entrada, camine hacia la sala, el estaba acostado en uno de los sillones, tapándose con el brazo el rostro, -Edward, no te vayas a quedar dormido ahí- dije, no tuve respuesta, la duda iba creciendo, esta frio y distante, -Edward- lo volví a llamar, no contesto, iba a subir al cuarto, -Bella, perdón es que estoy muy…-, -Estas muy raro hoy Edward, llegaste tarde y tu no eres así de frio- dije, tratando de contener el llanto, -Perdón es que hubo una reunión de profesores con el sindicato y termino tarde- dijo el, sentí que me quede sin aire ante sus palabras, el me había mentido, porque no dijo la verdad, ahora la duda se había apoderado totalmente de mi, suspire para contener el sollozo, -Era inevitable que faltaras verdad- dije tratando de sonreír, pero no lo logre, el analizo mi rostro, no dijo nada, -Voy a dormir, estoy cansada- dije y subí rápidamente a la habitación, me puse pijama y me acosté, llore hasta no mas poder, el me había mentido, si lo había hecho también era capaz de engañarme.


	10. Cap 9: Puedo confiar en ti

Pov Edward.

Tanya me pidió que tomáramos un café, en signo de paz por su comportamiento del otro día, le dije que si, debía de estar en paz con ella, era mi superior en el trabajo, pero ya llevábamos dos horas aquí, y ya me quería ir, -Bueno, creo que me voy- dije, ella me miro, parecía alarmada, -No espera- dijo tomando mi mano, me volví a sentar, -Edward, no te gusto ni un poquito?- pregunto, que podía contestar ante eso sin escucharme grosero, -Debo irme- dije y sin detenerme a escucharla otra vez, salí de ese lugar.

Llegue a casa, por fin, arto de esta situación, como podía librarme de la profesora Tanya sin verme mal, baje del carro y entre a la casa, en eso Bella me vio y se ilumino su hermoso rostro y corrió hacia mi, esto era lo que me hacia falta estar con mi bella esposa, -Edward, que bueno que llegas, ahorita te sirvo la cena- dijo Bella, como podía decir que ya había cenado, no quería lastimarla, pero realmente no podía comer mas, -Ya cene, perdón- dije pasándome de largo, no quise ver su desilusión, me sentía todo un canalla desairando a Bella, me recosté en el sillón maldiciendo mi maldita suerte, como me vine a meter en tantos problemas con Tanya, como? Toda mi cabeza era un mar de dudas y frustración, -Edward, no te vayas a quedar dormido ahí- dijo mi ángel, ella siempre preocupándose por mi, como me odia en este momento, -Edward- me llamo, tarde en tranquilizarme, cuando abrí los ojos ella ya iba hacia la planta alta, me enderece rápidamente, -Bella, perdón es que estoy muy…- como le decía, debía decirle que estaba pasando con Tanya? Preocuparla? No creo que podía evitarle esa molestia, -Estas muy raro hoy Edward, llegaste tarde y tu no eres así de frio- dijo, se veía que trataba de contener el llanto, quise no herirla y lo termine haciendo, -Perdón es que hubo una reunión de profesores con el sindicato y termino tarde- dije, tendría que mentirle por esta vez, no dejaría que Tanya también le arruinara la existencia a ella, ella suspiro, solo podía observarla, -Era inevitable que faltaras verdad- dijo tratando de sonreír, aunque no lo logro, me sentía toda una basura, que mal le estaba haciendo, -Voy a dormir, estoy cansada- dijo y subía rápidamente las escaleras, y ahí me quede, solo, con una esposa herida y mil problemas…

Pov Bella

Estaba en la clase de Edward, el daba su clase, aunque, realmente no lo escuchaba, solo podía verlo, sentía nuevamente un hoyo en el pecho, la duda me estaba matando, realmente me estaría engañando, se que es hombre y tiene necesidades, pero tanta es su necesidad que recurre a engañarme, el podría estar conmigo si quisiera, pero no lo hace, no me toca, con trabajos me besa, las lagrimas empezaron a correr por mis mejillas, mi orgullo como mujer estaba por los suelos, yo no era la mujer que necesitaba Edward, no podía ser una esposa realmente.

Estábamos en casa, acabamos de cenar, el se puso a jugar con Kero, mientras yo recogía la mesa, -Mañana voy a ir a una fiesta con mi compañeros del trabajo- anuncio, voltee a verlo, -Una fiesta?- pregunte, a el no le gustaba ir a fiestas, -Si, esta vez no pude zafarme, irán los profesores Black, Clearwater, Newton y Denali- dijo como si nada, Denali, la que me estaba apartando de Edward, -Así que tendrás que cenar sin mi- dijo, -Como se que no me mientes, realmente puedo confiar en ti?- pensé, -Que?- dijo el, dios, creo que había roto la conexión cerebro-boca y realmente lo dije, el me miraba seriamente, -Es una canción- rápidamente me defendí y hui a la cocina.

Edward estaba apunto de irse a trabajar, era viernes, tal vez también debería salir con las chicas o tal vez no, no lo sabia a un, el se despidió de mi en la entrada de la casa, me dio un beso en la frente y empezó a caminar hacia su coche, lo vi alejarse de mi, y el miedo que sentía desde hace día, y no sabia a que se debía, había quedado mas que claro, tenia miedo de perderlo, alejarse de mi, que se subiera a su volvo y jamás regresara, corrí hacia el y lo abrace lo la espalda, el se tenso al inicio, -Bella voy a llegar tarde- dijo el, lo abrace mas fuerte, -Solo tantito, permanezcamos así, por favor- le pedí, el se giro y me abrazo, beso mi cabello, y apoyo su cabeza, así nos quedamos por unos momentos, -Te Amo- le dije con todo el amor y miedo que sentía en ese momento, el me abrazo mas fuerte, -Y yo a ti Bella, nunca lo dudes- dijo el, y por un momento, olvide todas mi dudas y le creí completamente, se que me amaba como yo a el.

Pov Edward

Íbamos hacia donde seria la reunión, ya no tenia ganas de ir, pero no podía echarme para atrás, traía a Jake conmigo, y dejarlo tirado no era opción. Todo el día pensé en los acontecimientos de ayer y hoy, después del abrazo que me dio Bella en la mañana, llegue a la decisión de que no le mentiría en nada, nunca, no quería volverla herir como la noche anterior.

Estábamos en el bar, todo estaba excelente, bueno casi todo, por excepción de que Tanya no dejaba de comerme con la mirada, por mas que Jake quería llamar su atención, ella solo me miraba a mi.

-Bueno voy a tomar un poco de aire- dije, -Que poco aguante Cullen- dije Newton, salí tras reírme un poco. Me recargue en una pared, respire profundo un par de veces, cerré los ojos, que diablos hacia aquí, debería estar ya con mi esposa, abrazarla, besar, solo tentarme un poco, ya que no podía llegar a mas, solo en pensar en tenerla cerca, mi cuerpo reaccionaba, si debería ir a casa, sentí como se me pegaron, -Di que estas si, por mi- dijeron, abrí los ojos y era Tanya, rápido la aparte de mi, -Que haces?- pregunte bruscamente, -Edward, deja de actuar como si no te interesara, se que sientes lo mismo que yo por ti- dijo ella, -De que diablos hablas- dije, -Se que me amas como yo a ti- dijo ella acercándose a mi, que? Esta mujer se había vuelto loca, eso no era posible, o por lo menos yo no sentía nada cercano a lo que ella sentía, -A ver Tanya, no siento lo mismo por ti- dije, ella me miro impactada, -Pero se que lo sentirás, lo siento- dijo acercándose apoyándose en mi pecho, lagrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas, -No, no llores- le pedí, ella agacho la mirada, -No puedo evitarlo, mis sentimientos se desbordan, no puedo evitarlo- me dice, se empieza acercar, me va a besar, -No Tanya, no te confundas…debo irme- dije, me separo de ella, entro de despedirme de todos al bar, y parto a casa.

Llegue a casa Bella dormía en el sillón con un libro en el pecho, le quite el libro, y la cargue para llevarla a la cama. Le puse pijama, la arrope y me acosté a su lado, -Edward- dijo, me habla en sueños, -Aquí estoy mi amor- dije abrazándola, ella abrió los ojos y me vio, -Siempre confiare en ti, no hagas que eso cambie- dijo, -Nunca- conteste yo, me acerque a ella y la bese, nunca volvería a mentirle, pasara lo que pasara…


	11. Cap 10: Tengo que mantener el secreto

Pov Bella

Estaba barriendo la cera de la casa, por un extraña razón me sentía observada, cosa que me intimidaba, voltee para ver la casa de Jessica y Matt, pero no había nadie en el balcón, decidí dejar a lado mi incomodidad y seguir con mi tarea, tenia que terminar antes de irme a la escuela, en eso la puerta se abrió y salió Edward, como siempre lucia muy guapo, -Ya me voy, nos vemos mas tarde- dijo el abrazándome, -Si, espera- dije, y le acomode la corbata, el acerco su cara a mi y me beso, Edward termino el beso, junto su frente con la mía, -Debo irme o se me hará tarde- dijo, suspire y asentí, -Queeeeeeee- se escucho, no le di importancia, no quería romper nuestra burbuja con cosas tontas nuevamente, le di un casto beso en los labios, el sonrió y me soltó, -Te Amo- dijo Edward, -Como yo a ti- conteste, se alejo de mi y se fue en su volvo, en eso por inercia voltee a ver la casa de Jessica y para mi sorpresa Jessica y Matt me veían, estaban en shock, a si como yo al verlos ahí parados viéndome, rápidamente entre a la casa, me recargue en la pared, me sentí asustada, nos habrían visto?

Ya en clase, no podía concentrarme, que pasaría si Jessica nos vio? Que pasaría si toda la comunidad estudiantil se enterar? Que pasaría con el trabajo de Edward? Todo esto era un lio, -Bella estas bien?- me llamaron trayéndome a la realidad, -Ammmm, si estoy bien- le conteste a Alice, ella me miro preocupada, -Estas segura? No te ves nada bien- dijo, no conteste nada, -Bella, dinos, no te ves bien- insistió Rose, suspire, -Señoritas, silencio- nos reprendió Edward como de costumbre, era muy vergonzoso que mi esposo siempre me estuviera callando, aunque, nadie sabia que era mi esposo, esa era una de las ventajas de tenerlo en secreto.

Ya a la salida, todavía no se me había pasado el malestar de lo de la mañana, realmente tenia que saber si nos había visto Jessica, llegando a la casa iría a buscarla.

Pov Jessica

Como cada mañana siempre espiaba a mi futuro esposo, el profesor Cullen, -Que haces mama?- pregunto Matt, -Cállate, que nos puede escuchar Bella- dije, -Estoy espiando a Edward, si quiero conquistarlo tengo que conocer mas de el no lo crees?- le pregunte, -Si, creo que si- dijo el, -Que linda cuñada tendría, siempre tan hacendosa, aunque, yo tendría que ser así para tener bien a Edward, el esta acostumbrado a estar impecable- comente, -Hay mama, si con trabajos limpias la mesa, como quieres tener la casa de impecable igual que Bella- se burlo Matt, -Cállate, no me ayudes- dije regañándolo, en eso salió Edward, como siempre muy guapo, lo que estaba viendo no me estaba gustando, el la abrazo y se la pego mucho a el, de repente la beso sin mas, -Queeeeeeee- gritamos Matt y yo, no podíamos creer lo que estamos viendo, segundos después se separaron y el se fue, Bella volteo a vernos, creo que se sintió igual que nosotros ante lo que vimos, y rápidamente se metió a su casa.

Toda la mañana no pude dejar de pensar en eso, ese beso no fue de fraternal, que tal si eso hermanos viven una relación prohibida, no pude evitar imaginarlos como hermanos incestuosos, -No, esto no esta bien, yo seré quien regrese a Edward por el buen camino- grite, -Lo dice la que tiene un table dance- dijo Matt mientras hojeaba una revista, me acerque y le di un coscorrón, -Cállate, que hoy te consigo nuevo papa- dije entrando a mi cuarto, me puse el atuendo mas sexy que tenia, iba ir a buscarlo a su trabajo, pero cuando salí de la casa me encontré a Bella, ella se veía apenada y yo no sabia como reaccionar, -Podemos hablar? Te invito un café- dijo ella, solo me limite asentir.

Pov Bella

Estábamos en mi comedor sentadas una frente a la otra, esto era incomodo porque ninguna de las dos decía nada, Matt jugaba con el pequeño Kero, aunque, Kero le tenia miedo a Matt porque era muy brusco con el, no sabia como empezar, como le preguntaba si nos había visto besándonos en la mañana? Que tal si no nos vio? Y yo ya le conté, ella se veía nerviosa de la misma manera que yo, no era normal verla así, -Bella, esta mañana yo…-, -Kero, baja de ahí- grito Matt interrumpiendo lo que Jessica estaba por decirme, fuimos hacia Matt, Kero se encontraba en el árbol mas grande que había en el jardín, -Salta- gritaba Matt, -Estas loco, es una altura muy grande para un pequeño gato- dijo Jessica, mi pobre Kero, que le habría hecho ese loco para orillarlo subirse al árbol, eso Kero salto, Jessica y Matt se aventaron para agarrarlo, yo solo estire los brazos y logre agarrarlo, ellos solo consiguieron caer al suelo. Me sentía tan bien es que no le hubiera pasado nada, -Kero que bueno que esta bien, que le habría dicho a mi esposo si te hubiera pasado algo- dije sin pensarlo, -Esposo…- dijo Jessica, capte sus palabras, había casi confesado que Edward era mi esposo, la mire, -Esposo? Nooo, yo no dije esposo, alguien dijo esposo?- conteste nerviosamente, ella solo me miraba feo, empecé a palidecer ante su mirada, era momento de contestar y suplicar que callara.

Ya adentro continuando con una nueva taza de café, le conté todo, sobre mi matrimonio con Edward, ella nunca hablo, siempre me escucho, -Así que están casados? Nunca lo hubiera imaginado- dijo ella después le dio un trago a su taza, -Jessica, quisiera pedirte como un gran favor, esto que te he contado lo guardes como un secreto, porque si alguien se llega a enterar…-, -Si, lo entiendo, Edward perderá su trabajo- dijo, asentí, -No te preocupes, puedes confiar en mi, a Matt, se le da bien guardar secretos- dijo viendo su taza de café, -Bueno es hora de irnos, casi debo ir a trabajar- dijo parándose, -Bella, gracias por la confianza- dijo, no supe que contestar, -Adiós- dijo ella y se fueron.

Pov Jessica

Regrese a casa con tanta información que me dolía la cabeza, quien diría que esos dos estaban casados, suspire de decepción, realmente me gustaba Edward, era un gran partido, pero creo quien se saco la lotería fue el, por tener una esposa que se preocupa tanto por el. Creo que todo esto no fue en balde, ya que tal vez perdí a un futuro esposo, pero se puede decir que gane una amiga.


	12. Cap 11: Esperando un bisnieto

Pov Bella.

Como cada mañana salí a despedir a Edward, como siempre, era el momento mas intimo y cariñoso que teníamos en el día, todavía no lograba penetrar su autocontrol. Nos abrazábamos haciendo tan especial ese momento, -Que linda pareja hacen- escuchamos, nos separamos, era la abuela, la abuela de Edward, -Abuela Elizabeth- dijo Edward impresionado, -Hola hijo, como están- dijo acercándose a nosotros, -Querida, estas encantadora, como siempre- dijo abrazándome y besándome las dos mejillas, la abuela de Edward siempre era muy cariñosa conmigo, -Hijo ayudarías a bajar mis maletas de el taxi- dijo, -Maletas?- pregunto Edward, -Si hijo, vengo a quedarme con ustedes una temporada si nos les importa- dijo ella, Edward y yo nos vemos uno al otro, -Ammm nos permites abuela- dijo Edward jalándome del brazo, me llevo a unos metros de la abuela, -Bella la abuela no sabe que todavía eres estudiante de preparatoria- dijo Edward, -Queeeee?- le pregunte impresionada, -Es que, si sabia que eras menos de edad, se opondría a la boda- dijo incomodo, suspire, como se suponía que le iba hacer para ir a la escuela?, -Ok, le diré que trabajo, y me pondré el uniforme hasta la escuela- dije con resignación, me beso, -Gracias, eras la mejor- dijo, -Lo se- dije para hacerlo sonreír, lo cual conseguí.

Después de ayudar a la abuela Elizabeth a instalarse en su cuarto, Edward se tuvo que ir rapidísimo sino no llegaría a tiempo a su trabajo.

La abuela y yo estábamos en la sala, a mi se me haría tarde para la escuela, de por si, no llegaría a la primera hora, -Bueno abuela, la dejo, sino se me hará tarde- dije parándome, ella dejo su taza en la mesa de centro y me vio desconcertada, -A donde vas hija?- pregunto, -A trabajar- dije, justificando mi salida, -Como es posible que mi nieto te deje trabajar- dijo un poco molesta, -No es que el me haga trabajar, es que me aburro en casa, estando sola- conteste rápido, -Aparte solo trabajo medio tiempo- añadí, -Comprendo- dijo, se quedo un momento callada, -Ya se que seria bueno para que no te aburrieras- dijo emocionada, -Que abuela?- pregunte completamente ajena a lo que me iba a contestar, -Un hijo- dijo, -Queeeeee- exclame, -Si hija, es perfecto, así estarías en casa y podrías criar a mi bisnieto, nada me haría mas feliz que conocer a mi bisnieto antes de morir, no tengo la vida comprada hija- dijo, -Ammm no se si eso sea lo mejor ahorita- dije, como que un hijo, si todavía no terminaba la preparatoria, -Acaso no quieres hijos?- pregunto asustada, -No es eso, claro que quiero un hijo, es mi mas grande ilusión- dije, me sentía asustada, como nos fuimos a meter en esto, -Bueno abuela, me voy, nos vemos mas tarde- dije, le di un beso rápido, tome mi mochila y salí de la casa lo mas rápido que pude.

Toda la semana no pude dejar de pensar en el hijo que podría llegar a tener, la abuela se quedaría hasta que Edward y yo tuviéramos un hijo, vaya problema, tuve que traer ropa doble para estarme cambiando en la escuela y la abuela no fuera a sospechar.

Aunque su visita me hizo darme cuenta que no había pensado si quería hijos, como saberlo, si ni siquiera Edward me a tocado, -Que tienes Bella?- pregunto Alice trayéndome a la realidad, -Tu abuela nos visito- dije, -La abuela Elizabeth?- pregunto sorprendida, -Si ella- dije desanimada, -Y porque te tiene así? Ella te adora- cuestiono, -Lo se, pero quiere que Edward y yo tengamos hijos antes de que muera- dije, ella me miro sorprendida, -No te preocupes Bella, a todos les dice lo mismo- dijo, -Me imaginas embarazada- pregunte, en eso llego Rose de calificarse, -Estas embarazada?- grito Rose, todo el mundo volteo a verme, -Cállate Rose- grite yo, -Silencio- dijo el profesor Black, que bochornoso era esto, Rose se sentó, -Claro que no estoy embarazada, como se te ocurre, sino sabes no hablas- dije enojada, ella me miro dolida.

Llego el receso iba hacia el baño, necesita mojarme la cara y tranquilizarme, cuando fui jalada bruscamente al interior de un salón.

Pov Edward.

Estaba en la sala de maestro calificando unos trabajos, en eso entro Jacob, -Que crees que me entere Edward?- pregunto, -De que- conteste sin dejar de hacer lo que hacia, -Una de nuestras alumnas del ultimo año esta embarazada- contesto, -Vaya, ahora las jóvenes no saben como arruinar su vida, todo por la calentura y andar de locas- dije sinceramente, -Pues yo no hubiera creído que Swan fuera de esas, se ve muy centrada- dijo sentándose, Swan? Dijo Swan? –Hablas de Isabella Swan?- pregunte, no pudiendo ocultar la impresión, no podía ser mi Bella, ella no, como podía estar embarazada, -Si ella misma- dijo, sentí como todo se me movía, embarazada? Mío no era, no la había tocado, me engaño? No, eso no era cierto, -Como lo sabes?- pregunte un poco brusco, -Wooow, tranquilo, la señorita Hale lo grito en pleno salón, por eso todos nos enteramos- dijo, no pude contenerme y salí rápidamente del salón, casi tiro a Tanya, -Edward, adonde vas?- pregunto tomándome del brazo, me solté bruscamente, -Que te importa- conteste y seguí mi camino.

Iba hacia el salón de Bella, así como me sentía no me importaba armar un escandalo, en eso vi que salía del salón, aproveche y me metí en mi oficina, cuando ella paso por ahí la jale sin importar si la lastimaba, se había entregado a otro, no me espero, yo que tuve que ser fuerte, contenerme, me había aguantado y ella no pudo.

La tome por los hombros y la sacudí, -Como es que estas embarazada!- le grite, me sentí lleno de rabia, -A quien te entregaste! Dímelo- ella no hablaba, solo me miraba, la jale hacia mi escritorio y la senté, -Edward, déjame explicart…- no la deje decir mas la bese, ella debió ser mía, porque lo hizo, porque no me espero, separe sus piernas y me posicione entre ellas, le metí las manos por debajo del suéter en la espalda, se lo saque dejándola con la pura blusa, pase mis manos por sus piernas desnudas, ya que llevaba la falda del uniforme, ella me tocaba la espalda, nunca me había sentido tan lleno de ira, eso provocaba en mi una gran excitación, ella no me rechazo en ningún momento, cuando toque uno de sus senos solo dio un respingo, -No sabes como me siento en este momento, como quiero poseerte aquí y ahora, por haberme engañado, para demostrarles a todos que solo eres mía, y principalmente a ti- dije y la volví a besar, y creo que eso haría, la poseería aquí y ahora, no me importaba nada, sabia que después de esto seria el final de todo, me separe de ella y me desabroche el pantalón, ella me miro impactada, -Edward, nunca te engañado- dijo, me detuve en seco, voltee a verla, -Entonces explícame como es que estas embarazada- espete, lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas, mi corazón se estrujo, -Como puedes creer que te engañe- dijo bajándose del escritorio, -No estoy embarazada!- casi grito, agacho la mirada, -Le conté a Alice lo que pasaba con su abuela y le pregunte si me imagina embarazada, Rose escucho y lo grito, eso fue lo que paso- grito alterada, me sentí en shock, ella me miro, su mirada se dulcifico, -Edward, serás el primero y ultimo hombre en mi vida, eso te lo puedo jurar, no hay a nadie que ame mas que a ti, no hay nadie con quien desee estar mas que contigo, créeme que si las circunstancias hubieran sido otras, hubiera permitido lo que ibas hacer, pero así como estabas, no- dijo y se seco las lagrimas, la abrace, empecé a llorar en su hombro, -Bella, perdóname, no supe como reaccionar cuando me lo dijo Jacob, no me importo que vieran como me puse, esta dispuesto a que todo se supiera y se fuera al diablo, iba ir a gritarte a tu salón hasta que te vi salir, no sabes cuanto te amo, cuantas veces he querido estar contigo, cuantas veces he querido romper mi palabra, pero no he podido porque se lo prometí a tu padre- dije, ella me abrazo, -También Te Amo, y no sabes cuanto deseo que llegue el día que me hagas tuya, solo hay que esperar un poco mas- dijo, nos separamos y la mire, ella se puso de puntillas y me beso.

Pov Bella.

Después de lo que paso con Edward, no puedo creer que por enojo casi me toma en su oficina, creo que valió la pena, nunca había sentido lo que sentí ahí.

Llegue a casa, la abuela ya había hecho de comer, después de la cena Edward y yo le diríamos la verdad, le daríamos bisnietos pero no por el momento.

Estábamos cenando cuando tocaron el timbre, Edward y yo nos vimos, el se paro abrir, en eso entro Charlie y lo tomo de la camisa, Emmett y Rose venían tras de el, Desgraciado! Como que embarazaste a mi hija, es solo una niña!- grito Charlie, -Papa suéltalo, no es lo que crees, escuchaste mal- grito Emmett, -Papa!- grite, Rose solo me miraba, se había enterado de la verdad, le pedí disculpas con la mirada, pero me tenia que enfocar en Charlie, -Charlie, suéltalo en este momento- dijo la abuela Elizabeth, Charlie lo soltó, -Este, embarazo a mi hija!- grito mi papa acusándolo, -Y que tendría de malo eso, están casados- dijo ella defendiéndolo, -Que Bella es una niña, solo tiene 17 años, debe terminar el bachillerato, en eso quedamos, el rompió su palabra- grito Charlie, -Dijiste 17 años?- pregunto la abuela y me vio, luego a Edward, se sentó en la silla, -17 años- repitió, estaba como ida, -Eres solo una niña- susurro, me miro y se paro, -Con permiso, voy a recostarme- dijo pasando entre todos, -Abuela-dije cuando estuvo frente de mi, -Estoy bien querida- dijo y subió la escalera y oímos como cerro la puerta.

Después de explicarle a Charlie todo lo sucedido y de disculparme mil veces con Rose por no haberle dicho, ellos se marcharon.

Tocamos varia veces la puerta de la abuela, pero no obtuvimos respuesta. Nos fuimos a dormir después de eso.

Por la mañana entre al cuarto de la abuela para hablar con ella, pero no la encontré, baje a la sala y no estaba, en la cocina en el antecomedor había desayuno para los dos, y una carta, espere a que Edward bajara para abrirlo.

Ya juntos leímos.

"Queridos hijos:

Siento todo lo de ayer, mi corazón ya no es tan fuerte como antes. Se que se aman y se respetaran, ahora sabiendo lo que se, tómenlo con calma, hija termina tus estudios, hijo tu respétala y apóyala todo lo que puedas.

No pretendo morir hasta que conozca a mi bisnieto.

Los Quiero

Atte. Elizabeth Cullen"

Edward y yo nos miramos, la entendíamos por irse así, fue algo fuerte para ella enterarse asi, claro que le daríamos nietos, pero todo a su momento.


	13. Cap 12 :Viaje párrafo dos

Cap 12. Viaje para dos

Pov Edward

Leía el periódico mientras disfrutaba la brisa de un hermoso día en el jardín, era un fin de semana largo, tendría tres días libres, mas sábado y domingo, serian ideales estos días para pasar tiempo de calidad con Bella, bueno y con Alice, Emmett y Rose, porque desde que Rose entero que Bella era mi esposa, Alice lo tomo de pretexto para vivírsela aquí, prácticamente se había vuelto las tercera dueña de mi casa, a veces mi primita me sacaba de quicio, -Edward, no seas apretado! Ven a jugar!- grito Emmett, mi querido cuñado, realmente lo estimaba pero a veces era difícil hablar seriamente con el, estaban jugando con globos de agua, realmente hacia un calor insoportable.

Vi en un anuncio que me llamo la atención, que la capacidad hotelera en Hawái era baja, las playas casi vacías, eso me daba la idea de irme con Bella unos días a la playa, solos, sin cuñados, primas molestas y compañeras de trabajo acosadoras, ya que Tanya no quitaba el dedo del renglón. Voltee a ver a Bella para llamarla, pero me quede impactado ante lo que vi, ella mojada de pies a cabeza, traía un short blanco al cual se le marcaba su ropa interior, su playera estaba por el estilo, el agua hizo que resaltara cada parte de su cuerpo, como se suponía que podría tener autocontrol, si cada vez era mas grande la tentación. Desde el día que casi la tomo en mi oficina, me cuesta mas controlarme, ya había tocado su piel tersa, su perfecta espalda y sus senos, basta! Debo dejar esos pensamientos por mi salud mental, mi cuerpo ya estaba reaccionando ante esos pensamientos, de seguir así, no seria capaz de cumplir mi palabra, y en ese momento arrastraría a Bella a nuestra habitación, sin importarme que mi cuñado estuviera en la casa.

Ya cuando nuestras visitas se fueron, solos al fin, nos acurrucamos en el sofá viendo la televisión, -Que te parecería ir a la playa?- le pregunte, ella me miro, -A la playa? Mmmm me encantaría- contesto como si fuera cualquier cosa, me acerque y para hablarle al oído, -Pues prepara tus cosas, que nos vamos mañana- le dije, -En serio?- pregunto emocionada, -Claro que si- le susurre nuevamente al oído, sentí como se estremeció entre mis brazos, y se pego mas a mi, me encanta ver como reacciona ella ante mi contacto, la abrace mas a mi, inhalando su delicioso aroma, espera, detente! Me grite a mi mismo, en mis adentros, fuera esos pensamientos, de seguir así, no podría contenerme mas, me separe un poco de ella, marcando mi distancia, ella me vio extrañada, -Todo bien?- pregunto viéndome, -Ammm si, quieres café!?- pregunte levantándome del sillón, ella miro la mesa y se limito asentir. Se que había herido sus sentimientos, pero no podía arriesgarme a sobrepasarme de nuevo con ella.

Pov Bella.

Estábamos en el aeropuerto, esperando la hora abordar, nada me emocionaba mas que pasar unos días a solas con Edward, sin amigas que estén con nosotros a cada momento, si padres inoportunos, solos los dos disfrutando de nuestra compañía.

Me sentí emocionada, ya que este viaje era la perfecta ocasión para poder intimar con Edward. Desde lo ocurrido en su oficina, he notado que le cuesta mantener mas manos quietas, sino me toma por la cintura y me pega a el, me toca las piernas, claro que no hace mas, siempre se detiene inmediatamente, a lo mejor no es mucho, pero es un avance, antes con trabajos me abrazaba.

Sentí necesidad de ir al sanitario, a si que iría aquí, no quería ir en el avión, -Ahorita vuelvo- le dije a Edward, el despego la vista de su libro, -A donde vas? Ya casi abordamos- dijo el, -Necesito ir al baño- le dije, el solo asintió, así que fui.

Después de salir, decidí ir por una revista, me estaba aburriendo en la espera del abordaje, cuando volví, me lleve la sorpresa de mi vida, la profesora Denali, estaba ahí, sentada con Edward, platicando! Que diablos hacia ella ahí! Porque?

Le hice señas a Edward, el me dio señales con los ojos de que abordara, yo lo hice, esperando de que el llegara pronto.

Esperaba en mi lugar, con muchos nervios y ansiedad de que pasaría? Ella tomaría el mismo vuelo? También iría a Hawái? Toda yo era un manojo de nervios y dudas, porque la vida nos hacia esto?

Lo vi abordar, mi corazón se tranquilizo por un momento, porque Tanya venia tras de el, -Este es mi lugar- dijo el, -Señorita Swan? Que hace aquí?- pregunto el como si estuviera impresionado de verme, tendría que seguirle el juego, -Profesor Cullen, que coincidencia, estoy viajando sola, para descansar un rato- dije tratando de sonreírle y llevarle el juego, -Que coincidencia, no sabia que estudiantes se pudieran pagar primera clase- dijo la profesora Tanya con arrogancia, le di una sonrisa falsa, Edward se sentó a mi lado, volteo a verme y me sonrió, yo hice lo mismo -Yo estoy en turista, mmm… señorita Swan, que le parece si me deja sentarme con el profesor Cullen y le pago el resto de su boleto?- dijo la muy sínica, que se creía? Que se sentaría con mi esposo? Ni muerta, -Mmmm no lo creo, pague este lugar porque quería estar cómoda, si hubiera querido ir en clase turista, lo hubiera pedido desde el inicio, lo siento- dije dándole una sonrisa falsa, ella me fulmino con la mirada, Edward me sonrió, -Veré si hay mas lugares aquí, si los hay me lo cambia?- pregunto, me quede sin saber que decir, Edward me vio suplicante, que le decía, si le decía que no, me vería mal, y ella podría tomar de pretexto esto para dejar mal parado a Edward, -Claro- dije, Edward me vio frustrado, iba pasando una aeromoza, -Disculpe señorita, debe tomar su lugar.- dijo la encargada, -Claro, solo quería saber si aun hay lugares en primera clase, y cambiar mi lugar?- pregunto Tanya, yo solo rogaba con que dijera que no, era lo único que le pedía a la vida, que dijera que no, -Disculpe señorita, pero estamos llenos en esta área, así que tendrá que tomar su lugar en la área que le toca- dijo la aeromoza y se fue, Tanya la fulmino con la mirada, -Bueno, nos vemos después Edward- dijo Tanya guiñándole un ojo, como me hacia enojar esa mujer, acaso siempre le coqueteaba a Edward así?

Ya solos Edward tomo mi mano y la beso, -Perdón por lo sucedido, cuando te fuiste, ella llego y se sentó a mi lado, me dijo que venia con unas amigas- dijo con frustración, solo lo escuche, -Que tienes?- pregunto el, lo mire, agache la cabeza, no quería verlo a los ojos, -Ella… siempre te coquetea así?- pregunte con temor, el suspiro con frustración, -Si, a pesar de que varias veces he sido grosero, ella no desiste- dijo mirándome a los ojos, reflejaba vergüenza y temor, seguro a mi reacción, -Porque no me dijiste antes?- pregunte un poco molesta, -Porque no quería preocuparte- dijo viendo mi mano, suspire, -Y ella te gusta?- pregunte aun con mas temor, sin verlo de frente, el tomo mi mentón haciendo que lo viera, -Crees que tengo ojos para alguien mas que no seas tu?- pregunto, negué con la cabeza, -Confías en mi?- volvió a preguntar, asentí, porque realmente era así, confiaba en el, pero no en Tanya, y menos con lo que me había dicho, -Te Amo Isabella Swan, eres lo que siempre quise y gracias al destino ahora tengo, nunca lo dudes, por favor- dijo, y sin dejarme decir algo, me beso con desesperación, transmitiéndome seguridad y haciendo me comprender que realmente me amaba, yo lo abrace por el cuello, el termino el beso después de un rato, por falta de oxigeno, -Te Amo- le dije al oído, ahora el fue el que se estremeció ante mi contacto, reí cuando le rápidamente termino el abrazo, -De que te ríes?- pregunto con una sonrisa, -Yo también se jugar en mismo juego- le dije, el me vio confundido, así como el me dijo anoche, yo lo dejaría igual ahora, después de un momento comprendió, tomo mi mano y la beso, -Eres encantadora- dijo con un sonrisa, -Lo se- conteste acurrucándome a su lado, desfrutando nuestro viaje, serian las 2 horas mas cortas si iríamos riendo y besándonos, ojala el viaje durara mas.

Bajamos del avión lo mas rápido que pudimos, para no encontrarnos a Tanya, lo cual logramos con éxito.

Llegamos al lindo hotel en el que Edward hizo reservaciones, Queen Hapionali, era maravilloso, ese hotel seria nuestro paraíso por los siguientes tres días, seria como nuestra luna de miel, la cual no tuvimos, todo seria perfecto, por suerte no nos encontraríamos a Tanya. Cuando íbamos al elevador, vimos como Tanya había entrado al hotel, nos miramos, -Si quieres cambiamos de hotel- dijo Edward, lo mire, el ya había pagado las tres noches, seria doble gasto, negué con la cabeza, -Tendremos cuidado- solo le conteste.

Todo el día estuvimos en la playa, por suerte no nos encontramos con Tanya, aproveche de nuestra estadía para tentarlo, cosa que estaba logrando, le pedía que me pusiera protector solar en la espalda, el aceptaba con trabajos, yo soltaba mi brasier, sujetándolo de frente, dejando mi espalda totalmente descubierta, para tentarlo, sentía como el templaba al tocar mi piel, se tomaba su tiempo, en eso beso mis hombros y cuello, me estremecí ante su contacto, cuando estaba besando mi cuello, solté un pequeño gemido, grave error, eso lo alerto, y se despego rápidamente de mi, camino a la playa y me hizo señales para que fuera con el, suspire con frustración, pero no me rendiría, aun tenia tiempo para cumplir mi objetivo.

Llegamos a la habitación desde de un fantástico día en la playa y tomando cocteles, me sentía un poco mareada a causa de las bebidas, eso que no me dejo tomar mucho, vimos que en la habitación habían dejado una invitación para una fiesta hawaiana, donde las mujeres debían usar faldas hawaianas y top, los hombres bermudas y camisa hawaiana, -Quieres ir?- pregunto Edward, -Si, seria divertido- conteste emocionada, -Bueno pues voy apartar nuestros lugares, tiene que ser con reservación, ahora vuelvo- dijo, se acerco a mi y me dio un casto beso, cargado de ternura, le sonreí mientras lo veía salir de la habitación, como amaba ese hombre, pensé.

Pov Edward

Iba saliendo de la habitación, sintiéndome feliz, del tiempo de calidad con Bella, aunque me sentí un poco frustrado, ya que ella estaba jugando con mi cordura, sabia lo que ella quería lograr tentándome como lo hacia, aunque casi lo lograba, yo tenia que demostrar que era mas fuerte que mis instintos.

Para mi mala fortuna cuando iba saliendo, iba pasando Tanya, -Edward, esa es tu habitación?- pregunto tocándome el brazo, di un paso atrás para cortar el contacto, -Si- me limite a contestar, -Bueno te dejo, debo ir a recepción- conteste apretando el paso, sin darle oportunidad de decir mas.

Después de reservar nuestro lugar iba pensando en la suerte que tenia al estar Tanya en el mismo hotel, pensando que tendríamos unos días de paz, tendríamos que seguir escondiéndonos para que ella no nos viera, el elevador se paro en mi piso, cuando iba a salir, Tanya entro, empujándome al interior, cuando se cerraron las puertas, ella detuvo el elevador, la vi mal, que le pasaba, -Tanya que haces?- le pregunte molesto, se pego a mi, -Porque no vamos a divertirnos un rato a tu cuarto, mis amigas ya están ocupadas esta noche- dijo pegándose a mi, la separe de mi tratando de no lastimarla, -Que lastima que tus amigas estén ocupadas! Y las respuesta es ¡No! Somos compañeros, no puedo ni quiero- dije apartándome de ella y acercándome al tablero y haciendo que se abrieran las puertas del elevador, -Que se que deseas Edward, eso lo se- escuche que dijo, pero no le daría el gusto de regresarme a contestarle y ponerla en su lugar.

Entre a la habitación, no vi a Bella, escuche la regadera, suspire, ella tomaba un baño, me acerque al baño y me asome, que ganas tenia de entrar con ella, solo se veía su silueta a través del cancel, pero me detuve en seco, no debía, aunque me muriera de ganas, salí del baño, me quite la bermuda y playera quedando en bóxer, ya que hacia un calor tremendo, apague las luces y me acosté en la cama cansado y frustrado, ante la hermosa y tentadora esposa que tenia, y por la loca acosadora que no lo dejaba ni respirar.

Sentí como Bella se sentó en la cama, yo ya estaba quedándome dormido, sentí el calor de su cuerpo, se pego a mi, me gire para abrazarla, ahí fue cuando me di cuenta que estaba en toalla, me sorprendí que ella estuviera así, me miro, su mirada era dulce, -Bella que haces?- pregunte confundido, ella no contesto, solo se acerco y me beso con necesidad, por mas que me resistí no pude, ella daba pequeños jalones a mi cabello con una mano, mientras con otra tocaba mi pecho, la abrace, toque su espalda, aun húmeda, empecé a besar su cuello y clavícula, me drogaba su aroma, ella también besaba mis hombros, cada vez mi autocontrol se estaba yendo al diablo, ella soltó la toalla, quedando ante mi desnuda, se abrazo mas a mi, su mano fue directo a mi miembro, lo acariciaba por arriba del bóxer, me sentía intoxicado, no podía apartarme de ella por mas que quería, no podía dejar de tocarla, me volvía loco como ella me tocaba a mi, tenia ante mis manos todo su cuerpo, la bese, mientras acariciaba su espalda, ella gimió pegada a mi boca, termino el beso y se acerco a mi oído, -Hazme tuya, por favor- me pidió, abrí los ojos de golpe, y me separe de ella, -No puedo Bella- dije con un nudo en la garganta, -Por favor- pidió ella, la mire, ella volvió a besarme, y creo que realmente sedería, volví abrazarla, giramos sobre la cama, quedando yo arriba de ella, bese sus hombros, cuello, no pensaba detenerme, toque cada parte de su cuerpo, ella era perfecta, sabría que Charlie me mataría si se enterara de esto, pero valdría la pena, cuando ella iba a bajarme el bóxer tocaron la puerta, -No hagas caso- dijo ella volviendo a besarme, pero seguían tocando con insistencia, me separe, -Déjame voy a ver quien es, ahora vuelvo- dije frustrado, ella rio, y asintió, agarre la toalla de Bella y me la amarre a la cintura, fui abrir la puerta y para mi sorpresa era Tanya la que estaba ahí, -Tanya?- dije en voz alta, -Hola- dijo ella mirándome de arriba a bajo, que inoportuna era esa mujer, voltee a ver a Bella, ella me vio asustada, suspire con frustración, como diablos ahora me desharía de Tanya, este era mi castigo por casi romper la promesa que le hice a Charlie.


	14. Cap 13: Viaje para dos (Parte 2)

Cap 13. Viaje Para Dos (Parte 2)

Pov Edward

-No puedo Bella- dije con un nudo en la garganta, -Por favor- pidió ella, la mire, ella volvió a besarme, y creo que realmente sedería, volví abrazarla, giramos sobre la cama, quedando yo arriba de ella, bese sus hombros, cuello, no pensaba detenerme, toque cada parte de su cuerpo, ella era perfecta, sabría que Charlie me mataría si se enterara de esto, pero valdría la pena, cuando ella iba a bajarme el bóxer tocaron la puerta, -No hagas caso- dijo ella volviendo a besarme, pero seguían tocando con insistencia, me separe, -Déjame voy a ver quien es, ahora vuelvo- dije frustrado, ella rio, y asintió, agarre la toalla de Bella y me la amarre a la cintura, fui abrir la puerta y para mi sorpresa era Tanya la que estaba ahí, -Tanya?- dije en voz alta, -Hola- dijo ella mirándome de arriba a bajo, que inoportuna era esa mujer, voltee a ver a Bella, ella me vio asustada, suspire con frustración, como diablos ahora me desharía de Tanya, este era mi castigo por casi romper la promesa que le hice a Charlie.

-Que haces aquí?- pregunte frustrado, ella se mordió el labio, puse lo ojos en blanco, acaso creía que me atraería con esas pequeñas cosas, -Puedo pasar?- pregunto coquetamente, voltee a ver al interior, Bella me veía asustada, y como no estarlo, si nos podía descubrir Tanya, -No, no puedes- dije serio, -Vengo hacerte compañía esta noche- dijo ella, iba a poner su mano en mi pecho pero di un paso atrás, grave error por ella entro a la habitación, voltee hacia la cama, y Bella no estaba ahí, -Tanya, no quiero compañía, solo quiero dormir, te lo dije hace rato- dije evidentemente molesto, ella ya se estaba pasando de mi limite, -No pensé que fuera en serio- dijo coquetamente, -Te dije hace rato no, te digo no ahora, y es un NOOO! Para el futuro, a si que te agradecería que te fueras!- casi grite, ella me miro sorprendida, -Me gustan mas los que se hacen lo difíciles- dijo guiñándome el ojo y saliendo de la habitación, maldita sea, como me fastidiaba esa mujer!

-Ya se fue- se asomo Bella, su cabeza por una de las orillas de la cama, respire con pesadez, agarre mi playera y me la puse, al igual que mi bermuda, Bella me vio, -Que haces?- pregunto en un susurro, -Estoy arto de esta situación! Esta LOCA! No sabe que no es no!- dije metiendo nuestras cosas a la maleta, -Vístete, nos vamos a de aquí!- le ordene, ella me vio asustada, respire profundamente para tranquilizarme, me acerque a ella, que se veía adorable, envuelta en una sabana -Perdón, es solo que no quiero estar cerca de esa loca, así que nos iremos a otro hotel sencillamente, esta bien?- Le pregunte.

Pov Bella

Necesitaba darme una ducha para tranquilizar mis nervios, hoy seria la noche, en la cual daría el siguiente paso con Edward, escuche como se abrió la puerta del baño, vi de reojo, como Edward me miraba, pero no se atrevió a moverse mas de ahí, suspire, bien, la oscuridad de la habitación, me daría ánimos de lo que iba hacer.

Salí de la ducha y me enrede solamente un la toalla. Entre a la habitación, Edward ya estaba acostado, así que era mi oportunidad de acercarme, tranquilice mi respiración, para no hacer tan notorios mis nervios, me subí a la cama y me acerque a Edward, ya que el me daba la espalda, me pegue a el, para que sintiera mi calor, en eso el se giro y me abrazo, el abrió los ojos de golpe y me vio de arriba a bajo, se veía sorprendido, -Que haces Bella?- pregunto Edward con voz temblorosa, no quería decir nada porque se que mi voz me traicionaría, y sin mas lo bese, el al principio su muy rígido, pero empezó a ceder, una de mis manos fue directo a su cabello, y la enrede en el, la otra acariciaba, su perfecto pecho, el cual casi no había podido tocar sin que estuviera cubierto con ropa, el por fin me abrazo, tocando mi espalda, terminamos el beso, empezó a besar mi cuello, clavícula y hombros, haciendo que mi piel quedara muy sensible, yo saboreaba cada parte de su piel, quedando maravillada ante lo perfecto que era mi esposo, tome valor, quitándome la toalla y aventándola al piso, quedando completamente desnuda ante el, me sentí valiente, y no me detendría hasta conseguir mi objetivo, traspasar el bunker que el autocontrol de Edward, respire profundamente y tome entre mi mano su miembro a través del bóxer.

El no dejaba de tocar mi cuerpo, lo cual me tenia loca, mi piel estaba muy sensible, y el simple contacto de el hacia que incrementara.

Volvió a besarme mientras acariciaba mi espalda, me despegue de sus labios, era hora de pedirlo, me acerque a su oído, -Hazme tuya, por favor- le pedí, sentí como se tenso, y se separo de mi, dejándome aturdida ante su movimiento tan brusco, -No puedo Bella- dijo sentándose en la cama, yo lo iguale, -Por favor- volví a pedirle viéndolo a los ojos, el trago en seco, me acerque y volví a besarlo, el ya no se resistió, y me contesto con la misma intensidad, haciendo que me acostara, me abrazo, quedando el arriba de mi, recorrió cada parte de mi cuerpo, que no creí capaz que fuera tan sensible, haciéndome sentir cosas totalmente nuevas para mi, me sentí feliz, porque por fin, podría ser su esposa en todos los sentidos de la palabra, seria suya para siempre, el me amaría en cuerpo y alma, así como yo a el.

Iba a bajarle el bóxer, cuando tocaron la puerta, -No hagas caso- pedí, regresando a su labios, mientras masajeaba su miembro, pero el parecía perder la concentración, mientras mas tocaban la puerta con la intensión de tirarla, -Deja voy a ver quien es, ahora vuelvo- dijo enojado, sonreí ante su molestia, el también quería lo mismo que yo y no era bonito que nos interrumpieran, se levanto y enredo la toalla en el perfecto cuerpo que tenia.

Abrió la puerta, -Tanya- dijo impresionado, yo me sentí palidecer, el volteo a verme, que diablos hacia ella aquí, como sabia que era nuestra habitación! Grite internamente, -Que haces aquí?- pregunto Edward evidentemente enojado, el nunca hablaba así, a menos de estar que realmente se lo llevaba el diablo, -Puedo pasar?- pregunto esa loca, Edward volteo a verme, me sentía aterrada de que nos descubrieran, no lo pensé dos veces y me avente a uno de los costados de la cama, envuelta en una sabana, -No, no puedes- dijo Edward, -Vengo hacerte compañía esta noche- dijo esa ZORRA, que no podía llamarla de otra forma, que diablos se creía al venir a buscar a mi esposo! Como quería salir en este momento y romperle la cara, pero no podía, por nuestro bien, -Tanya, no quiero compañía, solo quiero dormir, te lo dije hace rato- grito Edward, dijo hace rato? Ósea que hace rato se encontraron? Y el la rechazo? Eso provoco un poco de tranquilidad en mi, pero porque no me lo dijo antes? Dah! Por que seria, me estaba bañando, y después paso todo, que solo de pensar lo que había hecho me ruborizaba, que pena! -No pensé que fuera en serio- dijo Tanya, -Te dije hace rato no, te digo no ahora, y es un NOOO Para el futuro, a si que te agradecería que te fueras!- Dijo Edward gritando, me asuste, el nunca gritaba, ni en clase, ni cuando se enojo ese día en su oficina se enojo así, ósea, que todavía no conocía realmente los limites de mi esposo, me asuste ante la idea, -Me gustan mas los que se hacen lo difíciles- dijo esa perra, y escuche como se cerro la puerta de la habitación.

-Ya se fue?- me asome por una de las orilla de la cama, pero Edward no contesto, se estaba vistiendo? Que hacia? Y lo que estábamos haciendo? Rayos Bella! Como piensas en eso, no ves como esta tu esposo en este momento! -Que haces?- pregunte ante lo evidente, con miedo de que se enojara conmigo, -Estoy arto de esta situación! Esta LOCA! No sabe que no es no!- dijo metiendo nuestras cosas a la maleta, -Vístete, nos vamos a de aquí!- me ordeno, por lo menos no me grito, cerro sus ojos y respiro varias veces, por fin abrió los ojos, ya no desprendían enojo como antes, se acerco a mi y me abrazo, -Perdón, es solo que no quiero estar cerca de esa loca, así que nos iremos a otro hotel sencillamente, esta bien?- me pregunto, que ni hacer, estaba de acuerdo con el, mientras mas lejos de ella mejor, -Si esta bien- dije acercándome a una de las maletas y sacando que ponerme, el me tomo por la cintura y me hizo girar para verlo, -Bella…- hizo una pausa, -Perdón por todo esto, todo seria mas fácil, si hubiéramos esperado para casarnos dos años mas, solamente eres una niña, y yo metiéndote en estos problemas- dijo cerrando los ojos, lo abrace, -Nos casamos, porque nos amamos, se que han sido dos años, los cuales…- hice una pausa, apenada por lo que iba a decir- te han causa una frustración de cierto modo- dije viéndolo, -Frustración?- pregunto, asentí, enterré mi rostro en su pecho, -Si, una frustración sexual, por eso quiero que lo hagamos, aparte de que yo también quiero ser tu esposa en todos los sentidos- dije apenada, el dio un paso para tras para verme a los ojos, con una de sus manos hizo que lo viera, -Bella no me arrepiento de a verme casado contigo, y no estoy frustrado como dices, aunque, a veces me hagas difícil las cosas como hoy, pero se que cuando llegue el momento, los dos nos vamos amar en cuerpo y alma, así que no pienses en frustraciones ni nada por el estilo, porque quiero que entiendas, es que he sido muy feliz a tu lado, la gratificación sexual es parte de un matrimonio, no lo es todo, hemos sido felices sin eso, y podremos seguirlo siendo, hasta que tu termines la escuela, esta bien?- dijo, asentí, acaso me pudo tocar un marido mejor, lo abrace con todas mi fuerzas, me sentía tan afortunada de tenerlo a mi lado, -Te Amo- dijo inclinándose para besarme, -Y yo a ti- le conteste, nuestros labios se tocaron, fundiéndose en un beso lleno de amor y veneración.

Después de que Edward mostro su inconformidad en el hotel, y accedieron hacernos un reembolso, cambiamos al maravilloso, hotel que estaba a lado, tal vez no era igual de lujoso que el otro, pero nos serviría para terminar de pasar nuestro tiempo de calidad, mas tranquilos.

Pasamos los dos días siguientes en playas lejanas de los hoteles para no tener que encontrarnos, con la señorita acosadora de hombres casados, jugábamos, veíamos puestas de sol, que terminaban con besos apasionados sobre la cálida arena, no podíamos evitar besarnos con tanta necesidad, después de la noche anterior, aunque el no negara, sabia que el tenia necesidades, y esperaba pronto poder ser parte de la solución no del problema.

Nos habíamos olvidado completamente de lo sucedido con Tanya, aunque no podía evitar sentir decepción ante la idea de que se me hecho a perder mi plan otra vez, realmente era el momento perfecto para estar con el, pero bueno, como el dice, podemos esperar, solo faltan dos meses para que oficialmente este graduada de la preparatoria, aunque ahora que lo pienso, no se que voy hacer cuando la termine, me enfocare en ser ama de casa o estudiare una licenciatura, no se lo había preguntado a Edward, aunque a mi me gustaría ser mas ama de casa.

Estamos descendiendo del avión de regreso a nuestra realidad, por suerte Tanya no le había tocado en el mismo vuelo que nosotros, gracias a dios, hubiera sido una pesadilla estar cerca de ella nuevamente, habían sido los días mas hermosos de mi vida, realmente no había conocido la felicidad hasta que me case con Edward.


	15. Cap 14: Una Visita Al Hospital

Cap 14. Una visita al hospital!

Pov Bella

Ya estaba cansada, pero tenia que estudiar para el examen, ya solo quedaban 3 semana de clase, y por fin me libraría de mi secreto y de Tanya Denali, suspire, pero que aburrido era esto, lo único que me consolaba era que mi muy guapo marido, estaba a mi lado, explicándome, cuando hacia eso, me parecía verlo mas maduro de lo que era, -Bella, entendiste?- dijo Edward, reaccione, diablos, no había escuchado lo que me dijo, me quede contemplándolo, que se me olvido ponerle atención a los ejercicios que me estaba explicando de física, -Ammm me lo podrías explicar de nuevo?- pedí apenada, el rio un poco y me acaricio la mejilla, provocando que me estremeciera, -Pon atención, si?- pidió, me limite asentir, ruborizada.

Casi terminaba cuando sonó el timbre, me pare abrir, ya me urgía despegarme de los libros un momento, y mi sexy carcelero no me dejaba, a veces era frustrante que el fuera profesor.

Abrí la puerta, -Bella, trajimos para comer!- grito Jessica con emoción abrazándome, me separe de ella después de un momento y la mire impresionada, -Claro, pasen!- dije, me daba gusto tener visitas donde no tuviéramos que fingir nada.

Jessica y Ethan entraron con bolsas de supermercado, las colocaron sobre la mesa, Edward se acerco, -Que es todo esto?- pregunto amablemente, -Bueno, como hace mucho calor, es un hermoso día, y son nuestros únicos amigos, decidimos traer comida para convivir un rato, que opinan?- pregunto viéndome, voltee a ver a Edward, con suplica, para que dijera que si, el suspiro, -Bueno, creo que podemos relajarnos un rato!- dijo Edward, -Sii, bueno a cocinar!- dije acercándome a las bolsas.

Mientras Edward y Ethan prendían la parrilla para asar la carne, nosotras hicimos ensaladas, Jessica hizo una ensalada de camarones con pulpo, que se veía deliciosa, pero era alérgica al pulpo, y no podía comerla.

Toda la tarde la pasemos riendo, la comida nos quedo excelente, entre Edward y Jessica se acabaron la ensalada de camarones con pulpo, creo que nunca había visto a Edward comer tanto. Ethan y yo nos burlamos de ellos, por como comieron. Jessica ya se había puesto borracha, y cuando estaba así era muy chistosa, Ethan solo negaba con la cabeza, por la frustración de ver como su mama hacia el ridículo.

A las 9 pm, ellos se fueron a su casa, después de recoger el desorden, Edward se fue acostar, antes de que ellos se fueran. Cuando entre al cuarto, el estaba dormido, pero se veía raro, me acerque a el, estaba en posición fetal, lo toque y tenia temperatura, -Edward- lo llame para despertarlo, pero no lo hacia, me asuste, a si que no me quedo otra que llamar a Carlisle.

Un par de horas después…

-Bella, Edward estará bien, que bueno que me llamaste, la intoxicación estuvo fuerte, lo bueno es que lo trajimos a tiempo, para mañana estará bien- me dijo mi suegro mientras lo veíamos dormir, asentí, el se giro hacia mi, -Deberías descansar, ve a casa y duerme- dijo con tranquilidad, -No, me quedo con el, no puedo dejarlo solo- dije, el sonrió, -Que buena eres Bella, le diré a una de las enfermeras que te traigan una cobija para que te abrigues- dijo, antes de salir de la habitación.

Decidí ir por un refresco, necesitaba azúcar para poder estar despierta durante la noche, cuando iba a entrar a la habitación, -Y que hace aquí profesor Cullen?- dijeron, me asome un poco y vi que era Lauren, una compañera de la escuela, que hacia ella aquí? No podía permitir que me viera aquí, así que corrí por el pasillo, pero por ir viendo atrás, choque con alguien, cayendo los dos al piso, -Perdón- me disculpe sobándome la cadera del sentón que me di, -Bella! Que haces aquí?- dijeron, levante la vista y era Angela, otra amiga de la escuela, - Angela! Que haces tu aquí?- pregunte asustada, -Pues estábamos en la cafetería Lauren y yo, ella se empezó a sentir mal y la traje aquí, y tu que haces aquí?- pregunto después de explicarme, que diría, -Bella!- me llamaron, -Tu aquí…- dijo Lauren parándose a mi lado, -Si Bella, que haces aquí?- insistió Angela, me empezaba a poner nerviosa, que diría, -Nooo! No me digas que te enteraste que el profesor Cullen estaba aquí, y viniste a verlo?- dijo Lauren haciendo que me ruborizara mas, -No, no es eso…- empecé a balbucear, -Bella, porque no regresaste, ya me dejaron ir- me dijo Jessica caminando por el pasillo, la mire agradecida por salvarme, -Quien es ella?- pregunto Angela, -Es mi vecina- susurre, aun sorprendida de que Jessica estuviera ahí, -Si es que comí una ensalada de mariscos, y me intoxique- dijo Jessica, ahora entendía, a Edward eso le hizo daño, -Oh ya veo, bueno Bella te dejamos con tu vecina, nos vemos en clase mañana- dijeron Lauren y Angela caminando por el pasillo. Jessica se acerco a mi, -Gracias Jessica, me salvaste- dije muy agradecida, -Para eso estamos las amigas, bueno a mi ya me dieron de alta, así que me voy que Ethan me espera afuera en el coche, espero Edward se ponga mejor, llámame si necesitas algo- dijo tomándome del hombro y sonriendo, -Gracias Jessica, ve con cuidado- dije, ella sonrió y camino por el pasillo, me sentí feliz de tener una amiga, en la cual pueda confiar aparte de Alice y Rose.

Fui al cuarto de Edward, nuevamente lo encontré durmiendo, me senté en la silla lado de la cama, no sabia porque pero me sentía culpable de que el estuviera ahí, todavía me faltaba tanto por aprender para ser una buena esposa, no supe que hacer en esa situación sin tener que llamar a mi suegro, no pude evitar llorar ni sentirme tonta.

La luz que entraba por la ventana hizo que despertara, aunque no podía abrir los ojos, sentía como me tocaban en cabello, abrí los ojos y Edward estaba sentado en la cama viendo me dormir, yo estaba recargada en la cama, me había quedado dormida, me enderece rápidamente, -Edward, como te sientes?- pregunte, el sonrió, -Estoy mejor, y tu como estas?- pregunto el acariciando mi mejilla, no pude evitar empezar a llorar de nuevo, -No llores, estoy bien- dijo, -Edward, tuve tanto miedo de que empeoraras, perdóname- pedí abrazándolo, -Porque me pides perdón? No fue tu culpa- dijo, me separe de el y lo vi, -Es que no supe como cuidarte, ni como reaccionar, no supe que hacer, solo me quedo llamar a tu padre- confesé apenada ante mi incompetencia, -Bella no es tu culpa que me haya enfermado, tranquila- dijo sonriendo, -Gracias por cuidarme toda la noche- dijo, se acerco y me beso, en eso tocaron la puerta, -Quien?- pregunto Edward, -Soy Tanya- contestaron, me enderece enseguida, vi a Edward asustada, -Que hacemos?- susurre, -No se!- dijo el asustado igual que yo, -Ya se!- y sin decir mas, me metí bajo la camilla. Tanya entro a la habitación, pude ver sus altos zapatillas acercarse a la cama, -Eddy, cariño, Lauren me dijo que estabas aquí- dijo Tanya, Lauren? Porque Lauren le dijo eso a la profesora? –No entiendo porque te aviso una simple alumna- dijo Edward, como si hubiera leído mi mente, -Es que Lauren en mi prima, y pues ella sabe lo que siento por ti- dijo la muy sínica, como hubiera querido salir de bajo de la cama y golpearla, -Tanya, no te ofendas, pero no era necesario que vinieras, yo estoy bien- dijo Edward muy serio, -Pero Edward, me preocupo por ti- dijo, -Te lo agradezco, pero deseo seguir descansando, puedes retirarte- dijo mi amado esposo, -Claro, te veo después, perdón por importunar- dijo Tanya, y salió de la habitación.

Ya cuando la puerta se cerro, salí de bajo de la cama, no pude evitar verlo con orgullo por como había manejado la situación, -Que?- pregunto con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, me acerque a el y lo bese, no podía a verme casado con un hombre mas perfecto que el…


	16. Cap 15: La Recompensa De Bella

Cap 15. La Recompensa De Bella

Pov Bella

Estaba en clase de ingles, daban un anuncio sobre las pruebas deportivas que habría en la escuela, pero realmente no ponía atención, no podía dejar de ver por la ventana, al guapísimo hombre que estaba en el patio, platicando con otros profesores, me sentía tan embelesada con el, su sonrisa hermosa, su cabello despeinado que lo hacia verse perfecto, era todo un dios griego, que suerte tenia de que el fuera mío, mi amado esposo, el volvo a ver a mi dirección, nuestras miradas se conectaron por unos segundos, los cuales bastaron para quitarme el aliento, me acabo cuando me sonrió, esa sonrisa que me daba todo lo que necesitaba, -Bella escuchaste? Estas de acuerdo?- dijo Alice, trayéndome a mi realidad, rompiendo la conexión con Edward, -Que?- dije, -Si, no dirás nada?- dijo Rosalie, -De que hablan?- pregunte totalmente ajena a lo que se habla en el aula, -A ti, Angela y a mi, nos toca participar en la carrera de 1000 metros con relevos!- dijo Alice, -Que!- exclame, -Ponga atención señorita Cullen- dijo Tanya, maldita, como la odiaba, -No podría hacer otra cosa, no soy buena en los deportes!- me justifique, -Me temo que no, fue por sorteo señorita Swan, seria injusto para los demás- dijo el director, asentí, no me quedo otra que aceptarlo.

Lavaba mi uniforme de deportes, realmente no sabia que haría, me sentí completamente desanimada, no era buena para los deportes, que digo era malísima, pésima, contrabajos lograba caminar sin caerme, como lograría correr 1000 metros? Suspire con frustración ante mi dilema, y si decía que me caí y me lastime mi rodilla? Todos me creerían conociendo mi torpeza, pero Edward no lo creería, y eso era malo, porque el no me cubriría en eso.

Escuche como la puerta se abrió, corrí a la sala, -Hola mi amor- dije dándole la bienvenida, -Hola mi …- se quedo observándome un momento, dejo su portafolio en el sillón, se acerco a mi y me abrazo por la cintura, -Bella, que tienes?- pregunto, vaya, se dio cuenta de mi estado de animo, -Nada- negué, el cerro los ojos, -Bella, dime que tienes? No es normal que estés así- dijo sin verme, suspire, -Tengo que participar en la carrera de 1000 metros, y la verdad tengo miedo de defraudar a los demás- confesé, el me miro, -Veras que te ira bien- dijo sonriendo, me separe de el, -Es que no lo ves! Soy torpe, parece que es mi naturaleza, si caigo no podrá pasar el relevo a tiempo, y si tiro la estaca terminare en ridículo, me toco en el ultimo puesto, no se si puedo con eso, no siento confianza en mi para esto- dije, el se acerco a mi, tomo mi mentón e hizo que lo viera, -Tu puedes, yo lo se, solo concéntrate en lo que haces- dijo abrazándome, -Ya se, para motivarte, si quedas dentro de los tres primeros lugares, te recompensare- dijo dándome un beso, una recompensa? De que clase seria? Seria acaso lo que he querido desde hace tiempo, y con este beso me da una señal? Ya me imagino estar entre sus brazos amándonos, seria el mejor premio que me pueda dar, -Bella estas bien?- me llamo Edward trayéndome a la realidad, -Que?- pregunte saliendo de mi trance, -Si es que estas colorada, tienes fiebre?- dijo Edward poniendo su mano en mi frente, negué con la cabeza y la agache antes de que adivinara en lo que pensaba, -No, quieres cenar?- pregunte separándome de sus brazos, -Claro- dijo sonriendo siguiéndome a la cocina.

Toda la semana me la pase entrenando por las tardes para por lo menos poder correr sin caerme, al principio todo fue un desastre, caí varias veces provocándome raspones en codos y rodillas, pero no me importaba me había propuesto quedar en los primeros tres lugares y lo lograría costara lo que costara.

Alice y Angela entrenaron conmigo, así fue mas entretenido y por lo menos no sufría sola.

Pov Edward

Veía por la ventana como Bella corría, entrenándose para la carrera, realmente le estaba echando ganas, así que tendría que pensar en algo bueno con que recompensarla por su esfuerzo, -Uh! Eso a de doler- dijo Jacob parándose a mi lado, vi como Bella se levantaba del piso, pobre, si que estaba llevando unos buenos golpes.

El día del evento, me toco levantarme antes que ella, tenia que estar antes que de costumbre en la escuela, ya que me tocaría coordinar los eventos, la deje aun dormida, me acerque a ella y le bese la frente, -Suerte- le susurre al oído, y sali de la habitación, para dejarla dormir un poco mas.

Pov Bella

Iba camino a la escuela realmente entusiasmas por la competencia, le demostraría a todos que si podía, y aparte me ganaría lo que Edward pensaba darme, no podía esperar a que llegara la noche, en eso cayo una gota de lluvia en mi frente, levante la cabeza y empezaba a llover, apreté el paso para llegar rápidamente a la escuela.

Alice y Angela me abordaron, -Hola Bella, lista para la competencia?-pregunto Angela, solo acento.

Todo mis compañeras del salón nos encontrábamos en los vestidores poniéndonos nuestro uniforme de deportes para las pruebas, cuando escuchamos que cayo un rayo, provocando un gran estruendo, seguido de el ruido de la lluvia que hacia al caer, nos asomamos por la ventana, realmente se estaba cayendo el suelo, -Comunidad estudiantil, el evento de las pruebas de resistencia quedan canceladas por las lluvias, las clases se retomaran como de costumbre, gracias por su atención- dijeron en el altavoz, que! Tanto esfuerzo para nada, no pude evitar que mi estado de animo cayera hasta los suelos, todo lo que habíamos trabajado ya no serviría de nada, me sentía tan triste, aparte de que me había perdido de mi oportunidad de que Edward me recompensara.

Por la tarde después de hacer la cena, me senté en el sillón y prendí la televisión, aunque no la veía, solo quería que el ruido llenara el vacío, me sentí aun triste por lo mismo, y ni siquiera había visto a Edward en todo el día y eso me entristecía mas.

Se abrió la puerta anunciando la entrada de Edward, fui a encontrarlo, -Hola, como te fue?- pregunte, tratando de sonar mas animada, me vio detenidamente un momento, -Estas desanimada por lo de la competencia, cierto?- pregunto, solo asentí, el acerco y me abrazo por la cintura, -No estés así- dijo y se acerco y me dio un casto beso en los labios, le sonreí, estar en sus brazos me hacia sentir mejor, -Ven vamos arriba- dijo, lo mire desconcertada, -Arriba? No quieres cenar antes?- pregunte confundida, -Eso puede esperar, quiero darte tu recompensa- dijo, lo mire sorprendida, -Pero…-, -Nada, se lo que te esforzaste y te lo tienes merecido, vamos- dijo interrumpiéndome y jalándome, hacia el piso de arriba.

El trayecto no pude evitar sentir nervios, porque quería llevarme a la recamara? Que seria mi recompensa? Seria lo que pensaba? Por fin se me haría? Me sentía tan ansiosa, que no podía esperar.

Entramos a la habitación, -Siéntate- me ordeno, así lo hice, -Cierra los ojos- pidió dulce mente, se acerco y me dio un beso, eso hizo que crecieran mis ansias, -No los vayas abrir- dijo separándose de mi, me removí incomoda en mi lugar, en eso sentí como me pusieron algo en mi manos, era una caja no muy grande, sentí como se sentó a mi lado, -Puedes abrirlos- dijo el, abrí los ojos y era una caja perfectamente forrada, no pude evitar sentir una punzada de decepción, lo mire incrédula, -Ábrela- me animo el, lo hice, y para mi sorpresa me encontré con un iPod de quinta generación, me envolvió un sentimiento de felicidad y decepción, ya que este iPod lo quise desde que salió y lo vi en el centro comercial, pero nunca me atreví a pedirlo, y decepción porque no era lo que realmente quería como recompensa, -Pensé que esta seria una buena forma de recompensarte, el otro día vi que lo veías mucho y supuse que lo querías- dijo abrazándome por los hombre, lo mire y el sonreía, -Te gusta?- pregunto, -Me encanta- dije y lo abrace, haciendo que el se recostara sobre la cama, me acerque a su rostro y lo bese, haría que este beso fuera también parte de mi recompensa, se que prometí esperar, así que no lo presionaría sobre sexo otra vez, lo bese con pasión, amor y agradecimiento, cuando termine el beso pegue mi frente a la de el, el abrió los ojos y me sonrió, -Creo que debería darte regalos así, mas seguido- dijo sonriendo, negué con la cabeza y sonreí, -Aunque sinos besáramos así seguido, creo que no saldríamos de la habitación por un buen rato- dijo guiñándome el ojo, me ruborice ante sus palabras, el casi no se expresaba así, trate de sacer eso de mi sistema y me acerque a el nuevamente, -Te Amo- dije y le di un pequeño beso en los labios, -Y yo a ti mi Bella- dijo regresándomelo, sentí como mis entrañas se contraían de la anticipación, así que antes de perder el control de mi misma, me separe y lo jale de su mano, -Vamos a cenar- dije, el asintió, y solo me siguió.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola mis Twilighters, espero les haya gustado el capitulo.

Realmente me gustaría saber su opinión del fic, ya que todo lo que he escrito en esta historia como lo e mencionado antes, es el camino que deben recorrer Edward y Bella para ser un matrimonio realmente…

Si les empieza aburrir díganmelo, porque la historia yo la imagine de una forma, y así pienso seguirla, pero si les gustaría que termine antes solo díganlo.

Hablando de eso, antes de que termine mis vacaciones, terminare de escribir este fic, en promedio calculo que le faltan 15 capítulos, es mas o menos…

Las Quiero gracias por sus comentarios :D


	17. Cap 16: El Chico De La Biblioteca

Pov Bella

Me encontraba en la biblioteca estudiando para mi parcial de física, la verdad es que siempre me a costado mucho trabajo esa materia, junto con matemáticas, Rose y Alice estaban a mi lado, Alice le explicaba a Rose unos ejercicios, -Que te salio en el resultado del ejercicio cinco?- dijo un joven, voltee hacia esa dirección y era una pareja de novios, que estaban estudiando, no pude evitar observarlos, ellos se ayudaban y estudiaban juntos, no podía evitar sentir envidia.

Si solo Edward fuera estudiante, estaríamos a si los dos, no seriamos esposos, seriamos novios, no tendríamos que escondernos de todos, no guardaríamos secretos, todo seria perfecto.

Aunque ahora que lo pienso, casi somos novios, solo nos besamos, abrazamos y platicamos como los noviazgos, con la única diferencia de que vivimos y dormimos juntos.

A veces me preguntaba si realmente Edward no me tocaba por el juramento de mi papa? No sabia de donde venia la idea, de que a lo mejor no era sexy o deseable para Edward, porque una cosa es gustarte y otra cosa que te despierte el lívido, suspire, mejor pensar en otra cosa, tenia que estudiar para física y aparte mejor desechar esos pensamientos que me hacían daño.

Decidí ir por un formulario, me estire la falda porque se me había trepado un poco por las piernas, eso de usar uniforma a veces es muy incomodo y molesto. Iba caminando por le pasillo y sin querer rose el brazo de un joven, haciendo que se le cayera el libro, -Perdona- dije agachándome para recogerlo, pero este se abrió, no pude evitar no fijarme en el contenido del libro, tenia a una muchacha desnuda de la espalda, me sentí paralizada, porque el tenia un libro así? -No lo veas- dijo el empujándome un poco haciéndome tropezar, el alcanzo agarrarme por la cintura, y me pego a el, me sentí mas que ruborizada porque note que mi falda se había subido mas de lo normal por la posición en la que estaba, sentí el aire correr por mis piernas, - Disculpa no fue mi intensión tirarte- dijo el, asentí, me incorpore y salí de ahí corriendo, me sentía apenada por a ver visto esa revista, porque me había agarrado así y mas porque el había visto mas haya de mi falda.

Llegue con las chicas casi corriendo, me sentí ruidosamente, ella me vieron extrañadas, -Bella que tienes?- pregunto Rose, voltee a verla, -Estas hasta pálida- exclamo Alice, respire dos veces, tenia que contárselo a alguien, y nadie mejor que ellas dos.

-Lo que pasa, es que iba a buscar un formulario, choque con un muchacho, sin querer le tire su libro, cuando me agache para recogerlo, era de fotos de desnudos, el me empujo para que no lo viera, casi caigo, el me sostuvo y me pego mucho a el, creo que me vio mas que las piernas cuando me sostuvo, fue muy inusual lo que paso- dije nerviosa, -El tenia un libro de desnudos?- exclamo Rose, yo solo asentí, sentía como si mi corazón me fuera a estallar, -Y quien era el?- pregunto Alice, en eso salió en joven de uno de los pasillos, el me miro, -Es el- dije, ella giraron, y Alice reprimió un grito, -Bella! No sabes quien es el?- pregunto asustada, negué con la cabeza, -El es Mike, y es conocido por un pervertido!- exclamo Rose, yo no pude dejar de verlo mientras se iba, no se porque ese chavo me había llamado tanto la atención, y no solo porque era guapo, sino por lo que implicaba, -Dicen que le gusta tomar fotos y videos a las estudiantes desnudas, que tres ya han caído en su juego, pero solo es un rumor- dijo Alice, no se porque pero me sonroje, -Ten cuidado con el Bella, promételo- pidió Rose, solo pude asentir.

Después del club de escritura, fui por mi mochila a mi casillero, ya la escuela estaba vacía, creo que éramos el ultimo club en irnos, todo por eso del anuario, me daba emoción de que pronto terminaría la escuela.

Cuando iba caminando hacia la puerta que daba al patio principal, me tomaron del hombro, -Espera- dijeron, voltee y era el mismo joven del libro, este Mike, lo mire un poco asustada y nerviosa, aun no pasaba la sensación que me provoca antes, -Dime- le llame tratando de sonar normal, el trago en seco, -Me dirías tu nombre y curso, por favor?- pidió el, me quede como en shock, no sabia si decírselos o ignorarlo, realmente el no me había echo nada como para ser grosera con el, -Isabella- fue lo único que pude decir, el trago en seco, pude oírlo, -Quería pedirte de favor, si me dejarías tomarte unas fotos…- dijo fotos? Negué rápidamente con la cabeza, el se cayo, -No, fotos no, no creo ser deseable para ese tipo de fotos- dije agachando la cabeza, el me miro incrédulo, -Esa clase de fotos? De que hablas?- dijo el, no supe contestarle y salí corriendo de ahí, -Espera- grito el, pero no me detuve, necesitaba estar lejos de el mas que nunca.

Me sentía nerviosa y hasta agitada, era como si un calor recorriera mi cuerpo, solo recordar la forma que el me veía, hacia que me sintiera extraña, así que decidí ir a casa de Jessica a pedirle ayuda, toque el timbre y me abrió Ethan, -Bella, que linda sorpresa, pasa- dijo haciéndome pasar, -Gracias, esta tu mama?- pregunte un poco agitada, -Si, ahora la llamo, pero estas bien?- pregunto evidentemente preocupado, -Si, llámala por favor- pedí, el no dijo mas y fue a buscarla.

-Así que quiere que analicemos las fotos de desnudos y videos de adultos?- dijo Jessica tomando a su refresco, yo solo pude asentir, -Ya veo, que bueno que viniste conmigo, este es el lugar indicado, solo hay una forma de analizarlos- dijo, -Ethan, trae la caja que hay bajo mi cama- dijo Jessica, yo la mire sin entender para que la caja.

Ethan regreso con una caja grande, y la vacío en el piso, creo que todos los colores del mundo se me fueron al rostro, el contenido de la caja eran películas de adultos, -La mejor forma de analizar es viéndolos- dijo guiñándome el ojo, yo la mire asustada, -No creo que sea necesario- exclame con dificultad al ver todas esas portadas tan sexosas, -Entonces?- pregunto Jessica, -Lo que pasa es que hay un chavo con mala reputación, dicen que le gusta tomar fotos de desnudos y videos y quiero saber porque lo hace…- dije apenada, ella me observo un momento, -Te lo pidió a ti, cierto?- dijo, voltee a verla, asentí muy apenada, -Ya veo, sabes… no te asustes, lo que pasa es que a el le gustas y te desea, eso a de ser- dijo Jessica con mucha tranquilidad, -Si Bella, eres hermosa, cualquier hombre te puede desear- dijo Ethan, -Tu cállate niño- dijo Jessica, ellos se peleaban, pero realmente no les podía poner atención, eso que dijeron ellos, me llevo a otro mundo, era deseable?

Mike me deseaba? A mi? Porque yo? Porque el podía desearme y no mi esposo? Eso hizo que los calores regresaran a mi cuerpo mas intensos, junto con los nervios, y una necesidad que estaba creciendo en mi interior, me levante, -Gracias por tu ayuda Jessica- le agradecí, ella me miro preocupada, -Estarás bien?- pregunto, solo asentí, -Por favor, no se lo comentes a Edward- le pedí, ella me miro extrañada, -No es necesario que lo pidas, para eso somos las amigas- dijo sonriente, le sonreí también y salí de su casa.

Llegue a casa, demasiado intrigada, todo mi interior estaba echo un caos. Después de darle de comes a Kero y de hacer la cena decidí darme una larga ducha, para ver si lograba tranquilizarme, pero eso no pasaba, mi cuerpo anhelaba algo y no sabia que era, me sentía tan extraña, era algo nuevo en mi, aunque se parecía un poco a lo que me hizo sentir Edward en su oficina el día que me toco, pero porque saber que Mike me quería grabar me ponía de esa forma, eso me tenia tan intranquila.

Salí del baño y escuche ruidos en la sala, solo me enrede en la toalla y baje.

Edward estaba viendo la tele, tenia en su regazo a Kero, le estaba haciendo cariñitos, -Hola mi amor- dijo, pero se callo rápidamente, me observo detenidamente de arriba a bajo, escuche como trago en seco, eso hizo que algo se despertara en mi, -Bella que tienes?- dijo el regresando la vista al televisor, -Es que me siento mareada- dije, queriendo que me viera de nuevo, como quería que en ese momento el me tomara en brazos y me besara, me hiciera suya, -Ya veo, deberías ponerte algo, podrías enfermarte- dijo sin verme, aunque se le escuchaba un poco nervioso.

Sentí frustración que el no me volteara a ver, me quede un momento observándolo, pero el nunca volteo, -Bueno creo que me iré a dormir, buenas noches- dijo subiendo las escaleras, -Buenas noches- contesto el.

Me acosté y por mas que quería conciliar el sueño no podía, quería que Edward subiera y me abrazara, que me dijera que me amaba, pero eso no pasaba, el no subía, me puse en posición fetal, para ver si podía tranquilizar mi cuerpo, realmente me había puesto mal, saber que otro hombre era capaz de desearme de esa forma.


	18. Cap 17: El Incidente del dia de lluvia

Pov Bella

Me acosté y por mas que quería conciliar el sueño no podía, quería que Edward subiera y me abrazara, que me dijera que me amaba, pero eso no pasaba, el no subía, me puse en posición fetal, para ver si podía tranquilizar mi cuerpo, realmente me había puesto mal, saber que otro hombre era capaz de desearme de esa forma.

Al Día Siguiente...

Me desperté realmente mas tranquila, y de mejor animo, lo que me había pasado ayer, por suerte formaba parte del pasado, aun no comprendía lo que me había pasado pero aun así no me rompería la cabeza pensando en eso, tenia cosas mas importantes en las cual pensar, por ejemplo mi examen de física, sino me apuraba a los dos se nos haría tarde, aunque por el día, no podía decir que fuera a ser bueno, porque estaba cayendo una tromba espantosa, a veces si me reprochaba no a verme traído mi camioneta de la casa de mis padres, ahora tendría que ir a pie y con esta lluvia.

Después del desayuno Edward se despidió de mi con un beso en los labios y se fue al trabajo, como me sentía culpable de a ver pensado el día anterior en que Edward no me quisiera, si de muchas formas los había demostrado, eso eran ideas absurdas de mi cabeza.

Iba caminando por la calle, cada vez llovía mas fuerte, cuando de uno de los callejones salió un hombre, se veía muy extraño, así que decidí cambiarme al otro lado de la cera, aunque después de un rato me dio la impresión de que me estaba siguiendo.

De repente me tomaron de los hombros y me empujaron a una pared, -Hermosura- dijo el, su lengua paso por sus dientes amarillos, me dio miedo, abrace mi mochila, que haría, -Dame lo que tengas- dijo acercándose mas a mi, saque mi monedero y celular, se los di rápidamente, temblaba y no solo por el frio de la lluvia, sino también por el miedo que me estaba dando ese sujeto, en eso sale alguien de una de las calles, no lo pensé dos veces, -Ayuda- le grite, el joven volteo, el asaltante me uso de escudo, -Déjala- grito, en eso el asaltante me aventó hacia el joven, haciendo que cayera encima de el, se escucho como se rompió algo, creo que fue su sombrilla, -Estas bien?- pregunto el, lo mire al rostro, -Pero si eres tu…- dijo el, si no me había equivocado cuando lo vi, era Mike el que casi me había rescatado, -Si- solo pude contestar, nos levantamos del piso, estábamos mojados, por la lluvia, -Deberías ir a cambiarte a tu casa- dijo el, negué con la cabeza, -Tengo que entregar un trabajo de biología a primera hora, no me dará tiempo de regresar a mi casa- justifique, -Bueno pues nos enfermaremos los dos, vamos a la escuela- dijo sonriéndome, no se porque pero me dio confianza, también le sonreía y caminamos juntos a la escuela, aunque el se fue mojándose ya que la de el se rompió cuando caímos y no quiso escudarse en la mia.

Llegue al salón un poco húmeda y tarde, Edward se enojaría por mi tardanza, toque la puerta, -Adelante- dijeron, abrí la puerta, y Edward me veía severamente, me recorrió con la mirada de pies a cabeza, creo que al ver mi condición su mirada se dulcifico, -Porque tan tarde, señorita Swan?- pregunto el, agache la cabeza, -Es que tuve un percance- dijo nerviosa, -Un percance?- pregunto, obviamente quería saber que me paso sin ser tan obvio, me moví incomoda, -Si, es que me asaltaron- dije, voltee a verlo y me vio preocupado, -Pero esta bien?- pregunto sin ocultar sus nervios, sonreí, -Si estoy bien- dije animada para tratar de tranquilizarlo, -Esta bien, pase y tome asiento- dijo regresando la vista a su libro.

Me senté en mi lugar, Alice y Rose me miraron preocupada, -Ahorita les cuento- susurre, ellas se limitaron asentir.

Mientras Edward revisaba trabajos, yo me dedique a contarles lo sucedido con el asaltante y con Mike, -El pervertido Mike?- exclamaron las dos al mismo tiempo, -Si, y no creo que sea tan malo como ustedes dicen- admití, -A lo mejor lo hizo solo para ligarte- dijo Rose, -Como sea, lo importante es que el me defendió y gracias el estoy bien, sino lo hubiera hecho, quien sabe que mi habría echo el ladrón, era un hombre asqueroso- dije estremeciéndome al recordar el aspecto del asaltante, -Tienes razón, lo importante es que estas bien- dijo Alice sonriendo.

El no era mala persona, o por lo menos no lo fue conmigo, a demás el me salvo, aunque sea debería ir a darle las gracias por a verlo hecho.

Fui a buscarlo a su salón al terminar la cuarta hora, un joven estaba recargado en la puerta, -Disculpa, esta Mike?- pregunte, este me miro de arriba a bajo, haciendo que se enchinara la piel, -Mike? Mike Denali?- pregunto el joven, dijo Denali? –Mmmm se fue a casa, le dio fiebre por la empapada que dio- dijo, al decirme eso deje de pensar en su apellido, ahora me sentía mal, el se había enfermado por salvarme, -Tendrás de casualidad su dirección?- pregunte, el se quedo pensándolo y saco un bolígrafo y anoto en un hoja, -Toma, y que suerte tiene Mike, pura belleza lo busca- dijo guiñándome un ojo e ingresando a su salón.

Saliendo de la escuela fui a comprar una sombrilla para el, seria mi forma de disculparme y agradecerle al mismo tiempo, aunque cuando salí de la tienda, el clima había empeorado, camino a si casa, mi sombrilla se rompió, que suerte había tenido ese día, al fin mas mojada no podía estar, camine hasta su casa, recordando mas o menos la calle de la que lo vi salir.

Llegue a un casa realmente hermosa, vi la dirección en mi hoja y era ahí, toque el timbre dos veces, al poco rato se asomo Mike, que me miro sorprendido, -Isabella, que haces aquí?- pregunto abriéndome la puerta, -Pasa- pidió, y como no quería mojarme mas de lo que ya estaba acepte la invitación.

La casa en su interior era igual de hermosa como por fuera, decorada elegantemente, -Vine a darte esto- dije tendiéndole la sombrilla, -Supe que te enfermaste por mi culpa, realmente no sabes cuanto lo siento- dije avergonzada, -No tenias porque molestarte, yo ya estoy mejor, mira como vienes todo por traerme esto- dijo como molesto, -No te preocupes, será mejor que me vaya- dije dándome la vuelta, pero el me tomo del brazo, -Como te vas a ir así, ahora tu puedes resfriarte, ponte cómoda, voy a buscarte una toalla- dijo subiendo las escaleras.

Permanecí en el mismo lugar para no mojar nada, a los pocos minutos bajo el con una toalla y otras prendas, -Mira aquí abajo hay un baño, dúchate y te pones esto- dijo tendiéndome con lo que bajo, -No te molestes, en serio- dijo apenada ante su amabilidad, -Tonterías, hazlo- dijo guiándome hasta el baño.

Tome una ducha rápida, tampoco quería estar tanto tiempo aquí, que tal se llegaba su familia, en el problema que nos meteríamos los dos.

Me puse en el baño la ropa que el me dio, dijo que era de su mama, así que tendría que regresársela mañana mismo después de lavarla, salí del baño y camine un pasillo, el estaba en una mesa ordenando unos papeles, cuando estuve a su lado, pude ver que eran fotos, eran muy hermosas, había muchos paisajes, eran fantásticas, -Eres fotógrafo?- pregunte, el sonrió, -Eso quiero, estoy armando mi carpeta de fotografías para la universidad de periodismo- dijo viendo sus fotos, -Son fantásticas- lo alague, -Creo que si, aunque todavía tengo trabajo que hacer- dijo contrariado, -Que te falta?- pregunto inocentemente, -La foto un una chica- susurro, lo mire, -Por eso te pedí el otro día lo de las fotos- dijo, me quede pensando en el día anterior ante su petición, que tonta me sentía en ese momento al recordar todas las estupideces que pensé, gracias a las ideas que me dio Alice y Rose, -Si quieres te ayudo- me ofrecí, el volteo a ver, -En serio?- pregunto, -Si, es lo menos que puedo hacer después de lo que tu hiciste por mi- dije sonriendo.

Me tomo varias fotos unas en su sillón haciéndome la dormida, otras viendo caer la lluvia, me daba pena, pero me sentía comprometida ayudarlo, -Ahora una de tus labios- dijo el acercándose a mi, lo tenia a unos escasos centímetros, su cercanía me perturbaba, el bajo la cámara y nos vimos por unos instantes, que hacer, el estaba muy cerca, pero no quería ser grosera, el cerro los ojos y se veía en un dilema, volvió a verme, -Bella, tu me gustas- dijo, me sorprendió su declaración, empezó acercarse, no sabia como alejarlo y cuando creí que iba a besarme, -Mike, ya llegue- gritaron, haciendo que Mike se separara rápidamente de mi, mi alma respiro aliviada, -Hola, Mike que haces?- dijeron, voltee a hacia la dirección de la mujer y sentí que mi mundo se iba abajo, -Profesora Denali!- exclame casi sin aire, -Señorita Swan- ella también pronuncio sorprendida, -Hermana que haces tan temprano en casa?- pregunto Mike, voltee a verlo, -Es tu hermana?- susurre, el asintió, -Ah bueno, creo que es mejor que me vaya- dije parándome rápidamente del sillón, -No es necesario que te vayas, yo me iré a mi habitación- dijo la profesora Denali, guiñándome el ojo, que estaba loca? -No se me hace tarde y me esperan en casa- dije agarrando mis cosas, -Pero sigue lloviendo?- exclamo Mike, le sonreí, -No importa, mi casa no queda tan lejos de aquí- dije, el se acerco y me dio la sombrilla que le acababa de dar, -Toma, para que no te mojes- dijo sonriendo, se la acepte y salí de ahí lo mas rápido que pude.

Durante el camino no pude dejar de pensar en los giros que da la vida, quien hubiera imaginado de Mike y Tanya eran hermanos, Mike es atento y simpático y pues su hermana, que puedo decir de ella.

Llegue a casa y me apure con la cena, Edward no tardaría en llegar, en eso se abrió la puerta, y salí a su encuentro, -Que bueno que llegas- dije sonriéndole, el se acerca y me besa, -Si, fue un día agotador, pero tu estas bien? No te hizo nada el asaltante?- pregunto preocupado, negué con la cabeza, -No, estoy bien- dije sonriéndole, el asintió, -Toma, es pay de queso con zarzamoras, tu favorito- dijo sonriendo, me acerque y lo abrace, -Gracias Edward- dije emocionada ante el postre, el se quito el saco, en eso se quedo viendo la sombrilla negra, -Tu padre esta aquí?- pregunto, no se porque me pero me puse nerviosa, no supe que decir, -Que Charly, se le olvido su sombrilla- dijo viéndome, solo pude asentir, no se porque me sentí incapaz de decirle la verdad.

Pov Edward.

Esa sombrilla negra no era de Bella, la de ella era morada, que hacia allí, la mire, -Tu padre esta aquí?- pregunte, ella agacho la mirada, pude notar su nerviosismo, algo aquí andaba mal, ella no dijo nada, ni me miraba, -Que Charlie, se le olvido la sombrilla- dije para ver que me decía ella, pero solo asintió, se acerco a mi y me abrazo, -Edward Te Amo, no lo olvides nunca- dijo enterrando su rostro en mi pecho, la abrace, -También Te Amo Bella- conteste confundido, aunque algo me decía que no me estaba diciendo la verdad, que rayos me estaba ocultando Bella?


	19. Cap 18: Como nos zafamos de esta?

Pov Bella

Estábamos en clase de deportes, haciendo examen de saques de voleibol, a Alice y a mi, no nos había ido bien, mas bien, éramos las únicas que no pasamos el examen, -Que decepción chicas!- dijo la profesora en forma de reprimenda, -Mañana les repetiré el examen, así que entrenen, porque de no pasar el examen, solo por deportes no creo que quieran que les retengan su certificado- dijo abandonando el gimnasio, Alice y yo nos vimos preocupadas.

Después de clases nos quedamos practicando, Rose se ofreció ayudarnos, pero la verdad es que siempre había sido torpe para los deportes, bueno para todo lo que se necesitara coordinación, hasta para caminar, y todavía no me salía bien esto del vóley. Por Alice no podía decir lo mismo, ella realmente le estaba agarrando el modo.

-Bella tu puedes, solo concéntrate- dijo Rose animándome, lo intente nuevamente, pero cuando iba a pegarle al balón, parecía que mi mano, no quería obedecerme y no lograba pegarle.

Creo que ya tenia hartas a Alice y Rose, ya que no me salía, creo que no entendía como me explicaban, aparte de que no me tenían paciencia, cada vez era mas tarde, ya hasta había empezado a llover, pronto nos correrían del gimnasio, que frustración sentía, -Que hacen chicas?- dijeron, levante el rostro, y era la profesora Tanya, que entraba al gimnasio, se dirigía hacia nosotras, -Hola profesora- dijo Rose, -Estamos practicando saques, pero a Bella no le salen- dijo Alice, voltee a verla y la fulmine con la mirada, -Oh ya veo, que mal esta eso, si quieres te ayudo- dijo, la mire sorprendida, ella ayudarme? No podría pedírselo, ni muerta, -No se moleste- dije tratando de no ser grosera, -No es molestia, a lo mejor así, terminas pronto y podrías ir por una soda con Mike- dijo de forma que solo yo escuchara, guiñándome el ojo, trague en seco, acaso quería que yo fuera su cuñada? Que diablos pasaba con ella!

Se quito los altos tacones que usaba, tomo el balón, y con un movimiento, rápido, pero a la misma forma elegante, logro un saque impresionante, como fue que ella logro eso descalza y con la pequeña falda que usaba, -Que impresionante- dijo Rose, -Ganamos varias competencias de vóley cuando estudiaba aquí, puedes ver en el estante de trofeos- dijo guiñándonos el ojo, -A ver Bella, ahora inténtalo tu, y te diré que te falla- dijo muy amable, realmente quería negarme, pero ella era buena en esto, y realmente necesitaba pasar deportes.

Lo hice como ella pidió fallando nuevamente, -Ya veo que pasa aquí, cuando saltas cierras los ojos, y supongo que sientes el balón, pero realmente no sabes donde esta, por eso fallas- dijo, realmente cerraba los ojos? Creo que si, no me había dado cuenta, -Bella inténtalo, no cierres los ojos, el balón no te arrancara el alma si lo ves, ten confianza en ti- dijo, esas palabras me llegaron positivamente, nunca espere que a la persona que de cierto modo le tenia coraje, podría animarme tanto, sino fuera porque quiere a mi esposo, me caería muy bien.

Lo intente como ella me pidió, y para sorpresa mía, por fin me salió, aunque era doloroso pegarle al balón, -Bien Bella- grito Alice dando saltitos, -Inténtalo de nuevo, hasta que lo perfecciones- dijo Tanya, solo asentí, ella estuvo con nosotras viendo como yo lo hacia, hasta le dio tips también a Alice.

-Bueno ultimo tiro chicas, antes de que nos corran- dijo Tanya, Alice lo intento primero y todo bien, cuando lo hice yo, lo realice con todo mi esfuerzo, creo que le pegue demasiado fuerte al balón, cosa que hasta salió contraproducente, porque Edward iba entrando al gimnasio, y el balón se estampo en su cara haciéndolo caer, dejándolo inconsciente, -Edward!- grito Tanya y corrió a su lado, voltee a ver a Alice y Rose, que me vieron asustadas, -Señorita Cullen, vaya por el profesor Black para que me ayude a llevar al profesor Cullen a enfermería, Rose y Bella, vayan a cambiarse- dijo amable, pero sonaba preocupada, y como no estarlo, yo estaba peor, que sino fuera porque ella estaba aquí, estaría llorando sobre mi marido, -Vayan- presiono Tanya, -Vamos Bella- dijo Rose jalándome del brazo, pero la verdad es que me sentía en shock, al verlo ahí tirado con los ojos cerrados, lo único que pude hacer es no poner resistencia y dejar que Rose me guiara mientras yo me alejaba de Edward que estaba inconsciente.

Me cambie lo mas rápido que pude, Rose todavía no terminaba, -Rose, voy a ver como esta Edward- dije saliendo, -Cuidado con los charcos…-escuche que ella me grito cuando yo salía, que me importaba mojarme, me importaba ver como estaba el, pero que mal fue no hacerle caso a Rose, porque por ir corriendo en la cera mojada, me patine, provocando que cayera y me golpeara la cabeza tan fuerte que perdí el conocimiento.

-Bella-, -Bella- escuchaba que me llamaban, poco a poco fui abriendo los ojos, -Bella, que bueno que estés bien- dijo Tanya, me asuste al verla, me senté de golpe, Edward me observaba desde la otra camilla, creo que aliviado de verme, a mi también me alegraba verlo consiente, -Que paso?- pregunte un poco aturdida por el golpe, -Caíste, Rose te trajo a enfermería, pero ya no les permitieron permanecer en el campus, hay alguien en tu casa que pueda venir por ti?- pregunto Tanya, mire a Edward asustada, el negó con la cabeza, ya que Tanya no nos veía, -No, mi padre trabaja hasta tarde y Emmett igual- dije, -Oh ya veo, déjame ver que puedo hacer- dijo, en eso se abrió la puerta de golpe y Mike entro casi corriendo, parándose a mi lado, que hacia el aquí? Como supo? Tanya, ella debía avisarle, maldita la hora en que ella llego ese día a su casa, aunque de no haber llegado el me hubiera besado, a estas alturas no sabia que era peor, -Bella como estas?- pregunto, se veía realmente preocupado, vi de reojo a Edward, estaba enojado, apretaba la sabana con sus manos, -Estoy perfecta, de hecho pienso en irme a casa- dije quitándome la sabana, dispuesta a ponerme de pie, para irme, -Pero…- dijo Mike, lo mire, -Ya se! Mike acompaña a la señorita Swan a su casa, yo acompañare a Edward a la suya, así nos cercioramos de que lleguen seguros a sus casa- dijo Tanya, que hacer como negarnos, como zafarnos de esta? Vi a Edward, y entorno la mirada, -No es necesario, puedo irme sola- proteste, -Claro que no, yo te llevare- dijo Mike muy sonriente, como sentía que el estuviera tan ilusionado conmigo, -Gracias- solo pude decir.

Salimos del campus, no me sentía tranquila al dejar a Edward con Tanya, pero era obvio que no podía protestar sin ponernos en evidencia, caminábamos por las calles casi vacías, no sabia como deshacerme de Mike, no podía guiarlo hasta el hogar de Edward y mío, me pare en seco y el me observo, -Bella, todo bien?- pregunto, -Este si, oye, te dejo aquí, nos vemos mañana- dije despidiéndome, -Pero me comprometí llevarte a casa- dijo Mike, piensa Bella, un pretexto bueno para no tener que llevarlo, después de meditarlo un momento se me ocurrió algo mas que genial, -Es que no puedo permitir que me vean llegar contigo- dije, el me vio dolido, -Acaso te avergüenza que nos vean juntos- dijo, negué rápidamente con la cabeza, -Para nada, lo que pasa es que Emmett, mi hermano mayor es muy celoso, y no le gusta verme con chicos- dije, el me miro extrañado, -Emmett Swan, el coreback del equipo universitario de Seattle es tu hermano?- pregunto, asentí sin entender porque le sorprendía, -Vaya que es grande, un golpe de el si que me dejaría inconsciente por días- dijo, sonreí ante su comentario, -Pero me arriesgare- dije, que decía? Estaba dispuesto a recibir un golpe por mi? Que chico tan raro, solo conocía a dos hombre que nos les importaba que Emmett fuera grande y fuerte, y les hubiera amenazado sin que ellos se inmutaran, a mi papa cuando discutió con mama y a Edward cuando lo amenazo de golpearlo sino me hacia feliz, ahora Mike se agregaba a la lista, y eso era algo digno de reconocer, -Que lindo, pero no puedo permitir eso, no me sentiría bien conmigo misma permitiendo eso- dije tratando de ser convincente y mi mejor sonrisa, el me observo sin decir nada por un rato, al final sonrió, -Esta bien, solo por esta ocasión, a la siguiente digas lo que digas me arriesgare- dijo, solo pude asentir.

Nos despedimos el se fue por su lado y yo por el mío.

Pov Edward.

Ver a Bella ahí tendida, inconsciente, era horrible y mas que no podía acercarme y besar su frente porque tenia a Tanya pegada a mi como muégano, -Pobre niña, ojala reaccione pronto, tratare de hablarle- dijo Tanya poniéndose a lado de la cama de Bella, que diablos pasaba aquí? Porque Tanya es tan amable con Bella? Ni con su hermano lo es!

-Bella-, -Bella- empezó a llamarla, mi Bella, empezó a reaccionar, -Bella, que bueno que estés bien- dijo Tanya, dejándome atónico ante su comportamiento, que se traía este entre manos, Bella la vio y se sentó de golpe, creo que igual de impresionada que yo, volteo a verme, le di una pequeña sonrisa expresando que estaba bien y que me daba gusto que ella también lo estuviera, -Que paso?- pregunto agarrándose la cabeza, le dolía, y como no doler, si se dio con fuerza en el concreto al igual que yo, tampoco pude evitar agarrarme la cabeza, que me punzaba horrores, -Caíste, Rose te trajo a enfermería, pero ya no les permitieron permanecer en el campus, hay alguien en tu casa que pueda venir por ti?- pregunto Tanya, Bella volteo a verme, pegue con la cabeza para que ella dijera que no, no quería que le avisaran a Charly que ella estaba aquí, porque ahora si Charly no dejaría que Bella fuera conmigo a casa justificando que no la sabia cuidar, mucho trabajo me costo pedirle a Rose que no le dijera nada a Emmett, -No, mi padre trabaja hasta tarde y Emmett igual- dijo, -Oh ya veo, déjame ver que puedo hacer- dijo Tanya, que podía hacer ella?

En eso se abrió la puerta de golpe y Mike, el hermano de Tanya entro casi corriendo, parándose a lado de Bella! Mi Bella! Mi esposa! Que diablos pasaba aquí! Porque el la veía así, porque el venia a verla! Sentí como cada poro de mi cuerpo se llenaba de enojo y frustración, al querer ser yo, el que pudiera verla así, y expresar preocupación en este momento, -Bella como estas?- pregunto ese niño, que era esto me llenaba de enojo, para que hacerme el idiota! Eran celos de que el la viera así! Apreté la sabana que me cubría con las manos, del enojo que crecía cada segundo, -Estoy perfecta, de hecho pienso en irme a casa- dijo Bella, tratando de pararse, -Pero…- dijo Mike, yo solo podía ver las reacciones de Bella, las cuales eran las únicas que me importaban, -Ya se! Mike acompaña a la señorita Swan a su casa- que diablos decía Tanya, - yo acompañare a Edward a la suya, así nos cercioramos de que lleguen seguros a sus casa- dijo Tanya, guiñándome el ojo, quien le dio el derecho a esta mujer en decidir en mi vida! -No es necesario, puedo irme sola- Contesto Bella, haciendo sentir mas tranquilo de ella no quería irse con el chico Denali, -Claro que no, yo te llevare- dijo Mike muy sonriente, si pudiera le quitaría esa sonrisa del rostro! Bella agacho la cabeza, -Gracias- contesto.

Subimos al volvo, pude ver como Bella se iba caminado con Mike, me aferre al volante, muy molesto con que Bella se fuera con el, -Estas bien?- pregunto Tanya, -Si- solo conteste encendiendo el auto.

-Ahorita que lleguemos a tu casa, te preparare de comer, y me cerciorare de que descanses, a menos que quieras hacer otra cosa- dijo sonriendo coquetamente, que sorpresa se llevaría la señorita esta, -A donde vamos?- pregunto conmocionada mientras mas avanzábamos, -A tu casa- conteste, -Te quedaras en mi casa?- pregunto, acaso era ingenua? No, nada de eso, ella no tenia ni un pelo de ingenua, -No, tu te quedaras en tu casa y yo me iré a la mía a descansar- dije, -Pero queda…-, -No Tanya, no quedamos, tu ordenaste y yo no proteste para hacerte quedar mal, pero no es correcto que vayas a mi casa, yo se cuidarme solo- dije evidentemente molesto, -Pero vives solo, no?- pregunto, -Si- conteste, -Que tendría de malo que yo fuera, la soledad no vería eso malo- dijo tratando de convencerme, -Pues soledad no dirá nada, pero yo no soy de ese tipo, no se por quien me tomas- hice una pausa tratando de controlar mi enojo- Así que te quedaras en tu casa, y eso es todo- dije dando por zanjado el tema, ella ya no contesto nada, durante el camino.

Llegamos a su casa y me estacione, baje del auto y le abrí la puerta para que ella bajara, -Gracias Edward- dijo, -No hay de que- conteste, -Sabes… por eso me gustas, porque no eres como los demás- dijo guiñándome el ojo y dirigiéndose a su casa.

Llegue a casa, aun estaba oscura, baje del auto, pensando el volverme a subir e ir a buscar a Bella, pero vi que venia al final de la calle caminando sola, sonreí al verla bien, camine hasta ella, y sin decir algo, antes la abrace y bese, como la había extrañado todo el día, y luego con el accidente, mis celos y Tanya, esa necesidad de tenerla junto a mi incremento.

Nos separamos y ella sonrió, -Es raro que tu seas el que me reciba por la noches, creo que tendré que hacer esto mas seguido, tiene sus beneficios- dijo muy sonriente, solo la abrace, -No coman pan frente de los pobres- gritaron, buscamos de donde venia, y al levantar la vista vi que venia del balcón de Jessica, Bella rio al ver quien era, -Hola- dije, -Hola, es mejor que entren a casa, buenas noches- dijo, y cerro su balcón, -Vamos- la guie, -Como te fue con… Mike- dije, me costo pronunciar su nombre sin mostrarme molesto, -Bien fue sensato, y comprendió que no podía acompañarme a casa, y a ti como te fue con Tanya?- pregunto muy interesada, a ella también le daban celos que Tanya se interesara tanto en mi, pero ahora que lo recordaba, tenia algo que preguntarle, -Bien, sin pelear, solo siendo claro, la deje en su casa, diciendo que no era correcto que ella viniera a la mía o que yo me quedara en la de ella, por cierto hablando de celos, porque Mike se mostro muy preocupado por ti?- pregunto no ocultando mis celos.

Ella se quedo callada hasta que entramos a la casa, estaba apunto de preguntarle de nuevo, no me gustaban los secreto y ella lo sabia, pero en eso volteo a verme, se veía incomoda, -Siéntate- pidió, esto empezaba asustarme, lo hice sin decir nada, ella se sentó a mi lado y tomo mi mano, empezó a jugar con mis dedos.

-El otro día, lo conocí en la biblioteca, me contaron cosas que me inquietaron, al día siguiente fue cuando me asaltaron y el iba saliendo de una calle y yo sin saber quien era, le pedí ayuda y me rescato, sin querer se rompió su sombrilla, después de tu clase, fui agradecerle que me ayudara, me uno de sus compañeros me dijo que se había ido a casa por que se puso mal por la mojada que se dio- hizo una pausa, así que el la había ayudado, tenia algo que agradecerle al chico, -Así que me sentí mal, ya que por ayudarme se quedo sin sombrilla, se mojo y enfermo… saliendo de la escuela, fui y compre una sombrilla y se la lleve a su casa, pero en el camino se rompió la mía, y me moje, llegue a su casa, le agradecí, y el me dijo que me cambiara, porque me haría daño, me presto ropa de su mama, le ayude con unas fotos para su carpeta para la universidad, y me confeso que le gustaba, y creo que me iba a besar, te juro que yo no quería, pero lo bueno fue que llego Tanya y lo interrumpió, después de eso me fui, el me presto la sombrilla que le di, y fue la que viste ese día, y pues creo que fue hoy a la enfermería porque Tanya le aviso, creo que ella quiere que sea parte de su familia- dijo con la cabeza agachada, tome su mentón e hice que me viera, -Y porque no me dijiste antes?- pregunte, ella cerro los ojos un momento y luego los abrió viéndome fijamente, -Porque no sabia como decirlo, ni como reaccionarias, no quería que enojaras- dijo, me acerque a ella y la abrace, -Eso no haría que me enojara, te confieso que no te creí cuando me confirmaste que la sombrilla era de Charly, si me molesta que no me hubieras dicho, lo hubiera entendido, y a lo mejor, no hubiera querido matarlo, como quise hacerlo en la enfermería- dije, ella volteo a ver, levanto una ceja, e hizo una sonrisa, -Edward Cullen celoso, eso a de ser algo digno de ver- dijo, la abrace mas, -No quieres verlo, eh! Porque puedo ser posesivo- dije acercándome para besarla, quedamos a unos escasos centímetros, -Pues yo quiero ver- dijo, acorto la distancia y nos besamos con mucha necesidad.

Nos separamos y la vi, sus hermoso ojos brillaban, se veía mas que hermosa entre mis brazos, donde siempre debería estar, -Prométeme que no habrá mas secretos- le pedí, ella asintió, -Te lo prometo- dijo acercándose y volviéndome a besar. Ahora me sentía mas tranquilo, ya que todo había quedado claro.


	20. Cap 19: La Cena

Pov Edward.

Sábado por la mañana, pronto tendría que pararme, había tantas cosas que hacer, había quedado con Jacob que iríamos al gimnasio, y sino me paraba se me haría tarde. Me gire sobre mi lugar, buscando a Bella para abrazarla, pero para mi sorpresa su lugar estaba vacío. Me levante de la cama y salí del cuarto a buscarla.

Busque por toda la casa y ni rastro de Bella, que raro que no estuviera, y mas sin avisarme que saldría, mire el reloj, apenas eran las 9 am, era temprano entre comillas, y Bella no acostumbraba pararse tan temprano los sábados, en eso se abrió la puerta, me gire para recibirla y venia con bolsas, había salido hacer la compras, me acerque ayudarla con las bolsas, -Buenos días, madrugaste- dijo ella dirigiéndose a la cocina, la seguí, -Eso mismo digo de ti, porque no me avisaste que irías de compras, yo te hubiera llevado mas tarde- dije poniendo las bolsas en la mesa, ella se acerco y me dio un pequeño beso en los labios, -Es que quería aprovechar el día, tengo que hacer una investigación para física, y no tengo tiempo que perder, así que me apurare con el desayuno, mis quehaceres y me pondré a trabajar- dijo sacando una sartén, volteo a verme y me sonrió, era cierto solo quedaban dos semanas para la graduación, y a los de ultimo año, siempre se les carga mas la mano con los trabajos, la mire, que responsable era Bella para su edad.

Aun recuerdo cuando la conocí, era encantadora y hermosa, pero ahora lo es mas que antes, su belleza se desarrollaba día a día, que rápido pasaba el tiempo, ya llevaba mas de dos años casado con Bella, y los dos habíamos recorrido un largo camino. Ella se veía que era feliz o por lo menos eso esperaba, no quería nada mas que Bella fuera completamente feliz, como yo lo soy con ella. Creo que nosotros éramos la muestra viviente de que no solo el sexo era lo que mantenía a una pareja unida, aunque e de ser sincero que muero porque llegue el día, que por fin Bella pueda ser mía.

Me concentre en el tema inicial, seria injusto irme a divertir, cuando Bella tenia tarea y pensaba todavía hacer quehaceres, -Bella, desayunemos, has la tarea, yo me encargo de los quehaceres de la casa- dije, ella me miro como si no lo creyera, -Tu lavando ropa?- pregunto divertida, -Claro, no puede ser muy difícil- dije sonriendo, ella volteo a ver lo que picaba, y en eso sonrió, -De acuerdo, solo en la tarde hare la comida- dijo, me quede observándola, -No te apures, cuando termines, vamos a comer a un restaurante- dije, -Crees que sea buena idea?- pregunto asustada? Porque le daba miedo? –Si, no te agrada la idea?- pregunte confundido ante su reacción, -Claro que me agrada, es solo que, me da miedo que alguien nos vaya a ver- expreso, me acerque a ella, -No te preocupes por eso, nadie nos vera, no tenemos tan mala suerte- dije y la bese, -De acuerdo, pues déjame hacer el desayuno- dijo empujándome fuera de la cocina.

Le hable a Jacob, explicándole que me había salido un compromiso y no podría ir con el, creo que no me creyó, pero el chiste era salirme de esta. Después de pelearme con la aspiradora, arreglar la cama, me dispuse a lavar la ropa, mientras Bella terminaba su tarea.

Después de que Bella terminara, partimos a un restaurante en PortAngels, para que nadie nos viera.

Entramos al restaurante, tomados de la mano, aquí no teníamos nada que temer, podíamos actuar como la pareja que éramos.

Cenamos tranquilamente y platicábamos muy a gusto, Bella se mostraba muy tranquila, -Al principio, no estaba convencida de esto, pero me da gusto que me hayas convencido de hacerlo- dijo Bella tomando mi mano, -Que bueno que la estés pasando bien- dije acercándome a ella y besándola, ella me regreso el beso, -Que significa esto!- gritaron, rápidamente nos separamos, teníamos ante nosotros a Mike Denali, el nos miraba enojado y dolido, dio media vuelta y salió de ahí, -Mike espera…- salió Bella tras de el, la tome de la mano, -No Bella- dije tratando de retenerla, ella volteo a verme, -No Edward, no podemos dejar que se vaya así- dijo zafándose de mi agarre.

Pov Bella.

Me sentí a gusto con Edward, esta cena estaba siendo muy romántica, seria algo digno de recordar, desde que nos casamos, pocas veces pudimos salir de esta forma, pero a partir de la próxima semana, podríamos ser esposos ante los ojos de todos.

-Al principio, no estaba convencida de esto, pero me da gusto que me hayas convencido de hacerlo- dije tomando la mano de Edward, el la sostuvo, -Que bueno que la estés pasando bien- dijo acercándose a mi, me beso con mucha ternura, si esta salida seria especial siempre en mi memoria, -Que significa esto!- gritaron, rápidamente nos separamos, alguien nos había visto, levante la vista, oh no! Era Mike, me veía enojado y dolido, sus ojos reflejan mil reproches, pero ni uno decía, solo estaba ahí parado, haciendo crecer mi angustia, quise hablar, pero como explicar esto, estábamos mas que hundidos.

El dio media vuelta y salió rápidamente del restaurante, me pare para ir tras el, -Mike espera…- grite, ya que tenia que hablarle, pero Edward me toco del brazo, voltee a verlo, me veía enojado? Y porque se enojaba? Tenia que estar preocupado, por el peligro en que estábamos, -No Bella, déjalo ir- dijo entre dientes, -No Edward, no podemos dejar que se vaya así- dije zafándome de su agarre.

Salí del restaurante, me fije en la calle, y el iba muy rápido, corrí hacia el, -Mike…- le grite, volteo a verme pero no se detuvo, -Mike…- volví a gritarle, por fin logre alcanzarlo, lo tome del brazo aferrándome a el, -Que quieres Bella! Vete con tu profesor!- grito enojado, lo mire dolida, -Déjame explicarte!- pedí al borde de las lagrimas, -Que quieres que te escuche? Que prefieres a un hombre diez años mayor que tu! Me enamore de ti! Y no fuiste capaz de decirme que estabas en una relación!- no sabia que decir, -Porque Bella porque déjate que me ilusionara contigo!?- reprocho, -Mike perdóname!- pedí agachando la mirada, -No puedo Bella!- dijo, -Y que vas hacer?- pregunte, -Lo que tengo que hacer, decir la verdad, esto esta mal Bella, es un maestro! El se esta aprovechando de ti!- dijo, voltee a verlo, -No, no lo hagas!- pedí, -Dime que no lo veras mas y no diré nada!- me condiciono, -No puedo prometerte eso- dije con sinceridad, -Entonces no hay mas que decir- dijo dándose la vuelta, lo jale del brazo haciendo que me viera, -Espera, por favor! No lo hagas, te lo ruego- volví a pedir, -Dame una razón justificable para no hacerlo Bella, solo una- dijo, que podía hacer, lo mire a los ojos, -La razón por la que no puedes decir nada, es la razón por la que no te puedo corresponder, por la cual solo puedo verte como un buen amigo- dije, -Pues dime cual es!- casi grito, -Edward y yo…- tome aire, -Edward y yo estamos casados, el es mi esposo!- confesé por fin, tenia miedo de abrir los ojos y enfrentarme con la mirada de Mike, pero tome valor y lo hice, el me miraba impactado, -Son esposos?- susurro, asentí, me tomaron por los hombros, -Si Mike, somos esposos- dijo Edward que ya se había unido a la platica, Mike agacho la mirada, -Desde cuando?- pregunto, en su voz ya no había enojo y rabia como antes, solo había dolor? Si era dolor, -Desde hace mas de dos años- dije con voz temblorosa, el no dijo nada, se hizo un silencio eterno e incomodo, -Ya veo… ahora comprendo muchas cosas- dijo, -Perdóname Mike- pedí sinceramente, el levanto la mirada, asintió y sonrió, pero su sonrisa, no era genuina, en su mirada había dolor, no pude evitar sentirme mal por lo que estaba pasando, -Nos vemos el lunes Bella- dijo y salió corriendo de ahí.

Ahora temía por lo que nos fuera a pasar.

Los que sobro del fin de semana, pase tratando de contactar a Mike, quería hablar con el, ya estando mas tranquilos los dos. Pero no tuve éxito alguno, en su celular no contestaba y en su casa no me quiso recibir, realmente tenia miedo mucho miedo.

El lunes en la mañana, hasta llegue temprano realmente no pude dormir mucho esos días, cuando iba a entrar al salón Mike estaba recargado en una pared, -Te estaba esperando, podemos hablar en privado?- dijo el, -Hola Mike, claro- conteste, el camino y yo me limite a seguirlo.

Entramos a un salón, no sabia que decir ni como empezar, debería disculparme primero? Que hacer? –Cuando entre al restaurante y los vi besándose, me llene de rabia y dolor, porque yo te quiero, pero después de que me confesaste que eran esposo me sentí en shock, me tome el día de ayer a pensar en las cosas…- dijo el, levante la vista para verlo, -Realmente me gustas Bella, no eres como las demás chicas, eres única- dijo, no sabia que decir, -Pero he comprendido que tengo la guerra perdida…- dijo agachando la mirada, -No voy a decir nada, ya que no ganaría nada en hacerlo, solo provocaría una desdicha para ustedes- dijo, levante la mirada, sorprendida, -Mi madre nos educo enseñándonos que teníamos que hacer la cosas correctas, y se que esto es lo correcto… Bella solo espero seas feliz- dijo, le sonreí, me acerque y lo abrace, -Gracias Mike, no sabes la tranquilidad que me das al decirme esto- dije sinceramente, el me estrecho entre sus brazos, -No tienes porque agradecer- dijo, sentía que era sincero, -Solo espero que realmente podamos tener una amistad, eso a completaría mi felicidad- comente, ya que realmente era lo que realmente quería, -Yo también quiero eso… pero no ahora, primero necesito poder verte como amiga, y no como te veía días atrás- dijo separándose de mi, asentí comprendiendo lo que me quería decir.

Después de un momento de permanecer abrazados, el se separo de mi, me sonrió, -Nos vemos Bella- dijo besando mi mejilla y saliendo del salón dejándome sola.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Que fuerte! Que pasara!

Espero les haya gustado el capitulo! Sigan leyendo porque les tengo una mala noticia! Solo faltan 7 capítulos y el epilogo! Así que no se pierdan los siguientes capítulos!

Las Quiero 3

By: Greis Cullen


End file.
